


Untitled

by Twin_Fantasy



Category: Indie Music RPF, Interpol (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Choking, Darkfic, Description of Triggering Situations, Drug Abuse, Drunk Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, Internal Conflict, Interpol - Freeform, Introspection, Introspective Paul, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Smut, a LOT of references, actually this is pretty much a headcanon of paul's instrospective discovery, kind of biographic(?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Fantasy/pseuds/Twin_Fantasy
Summary: Existieron diez momentos clave en la vida de Paul y la historia de Interpol.Existió mucho que contar acerca su relación con Carlos y lo que derivó de él.Existían historias encerradas en su mente que seguían sin encontrar salida en pleno 2019.Y quizás no la necesitaban.“—¿Cómo se llama el... que está vestido de negro?—Carlos. Uh, no sé su apellido, pero puedes sólo llamarlo Carlos.—¿Carl-os? ”Una historia introspectiva de Paul, relativa a Carlos y cronológica sobre Interpol.





	1. f u c k i n g  .  w e i r d

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin tengo tiempo de subir esto en lo que he trabajado un semestre entero! Este es mi primer fic que supera los diez capítulos, mi primer darkfic y mi primero sobre Interpol, sean suaves si no es lo mejor, pero se intenta decente xd
> 
> Como siempre, las personas mencionadas no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a sí mismos. Esto es pura  
> ficción y el objetivo es meramente recreativo.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA  
> LOS TEMAS TRATADOS EN ESTA OBRA NO REFLEJAN EL CRITERIO, OPINIÓN NI MENTALIDAD DEL AUTOR, NO DEBEN SER ROMANTIZADOS NI REPLICADOS YA QUE SE EXPONEN COMPORTAMIENTOS TÓXICOS Y ACCIONES INADECUADAS, LAS CUALES NO DEBEN SER TOMADAS COMO EJEMPLO QUÉ ADAPTAR A LA VIDA PROPIA NI SE LES DEBE GLORIFICAR.

—¿Cómo se llama el... que está vestido de negro?

—Carlos. Uh, no sé su apellido, pero puedes sólo llamarlo Carlos.

—¿Carl _-os_?

Daniel apenas le prestaba atención sobre afinar su guitarra, pero tampoco era que Paul estuviese concentrado en la conversación. Estaba concentrado en el otro él.

Su mirada estaba en su alta figura, en las botas militares y el abrigo negro que le daba la apariencia de un gigantesco murciélago. Esperaba que su rostro no fuese tan obvio para hacer deducible todas las preguntas que rondaban su mente, o al menos que sus ojos no estuviesen tan abiertos para hacer claro que no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Lo había visto alrededor del campus cientos de veces, aunque dudaba que él le hubiese visto alguna vez. Usualmente, su camino al edificio de comunicaciones se cruzaba con la zona en que Paul pasaba tiempo libre, en el área verde detrás de donde los estudiantes de filosofía tomaban clases extra. Y usualmente esa sombra negra, con los conjuntos más insólitos día a día, caminaba rápidamente y sin girar siquiera la cabeza a donde su grupo de compañeros se reunía: jamás se animó a al menos plantarse en su camino sencillamente porque tenía el rostro de que iba a esquivarlo o quitarlo del medio de cualquier manera, pero por supuesto que lo miraba con insistencia.

En alguna parte de su interior creía que esa insistencia le haría girar a verle también en algún momento. Jamás sucedió.

Lo que tenía en frente era al sujeto al que había escuchado a sus compañeros catalogar como otro gótico queer. El hecho de que alguna vez le hubiese visto cargar literalmente una cruz sobre su espalda camino a uno de los salones no ayudaba a pensar lo contrario, pero siempre había sido fanático de las cosas extrañas. No el mejor para acercarse a ellas, si la excusa que le pareció adecuada fue tomar agua de la botella más cercana a Carlos.

—Hey –Saludó.

—Hola.

—Uh, soy Paul ¿Estás aquí para esto con Daniel?

—Sí.

—Genial, yo también... ¿Qué sabes tocar?

—Guitarra, bajo.

—Yo también. Bueno, es decir, no soy muy bueno con el bajo, pero con la guitarra tampoco, así que... –Extraño no recibir la sonrisa que esperaba. Realmente, no había recibido absolutamente ninguna expresión por parte del otro– Estudias aquí ¿No?

—Sí...

—De acuerdo, supongo que somos compañeros entonces ¿Qué estudias?

—Filosofía.

—Bien. Yo estoy en literatura inglesa, es extraño, jamás te he visto y nuestros edificios están muy cerca... Uh, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Carlos.

—Oh ¿Carl?

—Carlos.

—Carlos, sí, es más peculiar, creo... Suena latino.

—Colombiano.

—¿Ah sí? Eso es increíble, ¿Has ido alguna vez?

—No.

Y había esperado un “sí” a esa pregunta. Paul calló porque después de diez segundos ninguno de los dos había dicho nada más y Carlos ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada aún.

Era diferente de lo que había planeado. Jamás tenía problemas para relacionarse, la gente no solía ser indiferente a una sonrisa y había aprendido que las preguntas que llevasen a la gente a hablar de sí misma eran una estrategia casi infalible para hacer fluir una conversación, la gente era tan secretamente egocéntrica y explotar esa característica podía convertir a cualquiera en la persona más simpática.

Carlos no parecía encontrarle simpático, sin embargo. Por decir lo menos, estaba tratando de ignorar sus preguntas, pero bien podía tratarse también de que no fuese intencional. Podía ser sólo esa su manera de ser. Tal vez ni siquiera estaba acostumbrando a hablar con cualquier persona. Quizás no debía tomárselo personal.

—Bueno, yo he ido un par de veces ahí. Mis padres viven en México, así que e...

—Paul, realmente no me interesa hablar

—Oh... Está bien, supongo.

—Escucha... No vine a hacer amigos. Estoy ayudando a Daniel.

—Oh. Oh, de acuerdo.

—Sí. Por favor, estás interrumpiendo el trabajo musical que trato de realizar.

Y por supuesto que creía que estaba bromeando ¿Quién demonios diría algo así?

Pero la mirada seria y cejas alzadas le indicaron lo contrario.

—Bien –Contuvo incluso la respiración– lo siento.

Realmente no tenía otra opción que regresar de nuevo a la habitación. La exhalación llegó hasta estar en una zona más segura, mirando su guitarra al lado de Daniel.

—¿Él va a tocar el bajo?

—¿Carlos? Sí.

—Ese sujeto apesta.

—¿En serio? –Rió.

—Explícitamente acaba de decirme que interrumpí su inspiración o algo así. Qué clase de maldito idiota.

—No me importa, honestamente. Creo que tiene estilo y, honestamente, con eso me basta para una banda de mierda.

—Supongo...

—Creí que te referías a algo musical.

—No, no tengo idea de eso, pero más vale que valga la pena.

—Sí, espero...

—¿Qué, aún no lo escuchas tocar?

—Lo escuché tocar la guitarra, supongo que sabe hacer algo con un bajo. Como te dije, la verdad no me importa, necesito a ese maldito hermano de Morticia si vamos a tener a Leonardo Dicaprio número dos en la otra guitarra.

Daniel no era rubio y la única otra guitarra estaba en sus manos. Bien, podía quedarse callado si esa habitación ya tenía el ensayo más incómodo en la historia.

* * *

> _El Leonardo Dicaprio en la pantalla de su IPad le recordó por un segundo a bromas demasiado estúpidas. Daniel, junto a él, llevaba desde haber iniciado el vuelo dormido, en una posición definitivamente incómoda y de la que se arrepentiría después, pero ni él ni Sam estaban dispuestos a moverle. Sam leía un libro en el otro extremo y sonrío al notar su mirada._
> 
> _—Deberías despertarlo –Susurró desde su asiento, Paul sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en respuesta– ¿Por qué?_
> 
> _—Voy a arrepentirme si está de mal humor el resto del vuelo._
> 
> _—Uh, buen punto. No falta mucho para llegar, de cualquier manera._
> 
> _—¿Ah no?_
> 
> _—No. Parece que esta ciudad es muy cercana a Ciudad de México._
> 
> _—Sí, lo es._
> 
> _—¿Conoces el lugar? –Preguntó Sam con interés– tus padres siguen viviendo en México ¿No es así?_
> 
> _—Sí, pero viven en la costa, es muy lejos de esto. Nunca vine a este lugar, en realidad, para ser honesto, jamás oí hablar de él._
> 
> _—Bien, entonces tres días para estar por ahí no suena mal –Comentó antes de volver la vista a su libro._
> 
> _—No, en absoluto._
> 
> _Tomó su teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones, para abrir el buscador y teclear en la barra el nombre del festival en que se presentarían. Apenas recordaba el nombre, pero pronto la sede apareció y cliqueó en ella._
> 
> _—Querétaro... –Pronunció en voz baja._


	2. l o g i c a l . h a r m

Las cosas sexuales eran un tema que no tenía sentido tocar; quizás era obvio para ambos cómo había sucedido, y es que, en ese sentido, parecían coincidir en la manera de ver el panorama como banda en un principio.

Para empezar, Interpol jamás había sido sinónimo de Paul, Dan, Sam y Carlos. Interpol era Interpol, un sujeto individual en forma de banda que, sí, se componía por ellos, pero sólo parcialmente. Se componía por ellos y los instrumentos, pero también por sus composiciones integradas en canciones, por su estética, por sus temáticas, por su presencia escénica, por su injerencia en el contexto. Eso era algo que tenían claro desde siempre y probablemente no cambiarían. Era el modo en que Interpol funcionaba.

En esa misma línea, integrar la banda, componer y tocar había sido en los primeros años una actividad sin demasiada relevancia o seriedad prácticamente para todos a excepción de Daniel. Les era fácil reconocer que había sido gracias a él que la banda realmente llegase a Matador y a un contrato formal después de varias cartas de rechazo de diferentes firmas independientes, a quienes Kessler contactaba sin siquiera avisar a los demás. También les era fácil reconocer que, inicialmente, la aportación del resto era simples “Claro, hagámoslo” a cualquier propuesta. No era la gran cosa. Y la explicación sencilla era que a Carlos no le había parecido la gran cosa besarlo contra una pared después de una de las presentaciones previas al lanzamiento de Turn On The Bright Lights al público.

Las canciones estaban grabadas, el año nuevo cerca y la fiesta al respecto era criminalmente hedonista a la media noche en un club oscuro y pequeño de New York, hogar de algunas de sus primeras presentaciones y que ahora, en una especie de homenaje, les dotaba de alucinógenos, alcohol y chicas, tantas chicas que le pareció que eventualmente Carlos dejó de interesarse en ellas, y de algún modo terminó con su palma fría como hielo sosteniendo la nuca de Paul, compartiendo con él su lengua y rastros del pequeño cuadrado dentro de su boca. En el pasillo vacío del piso superior, el eco de la música de abajo era fuerte, pero pequeño contra la nieve de ruido blanco en la mente del más joven. Sentía que no podía bajar a tierra para apartarlo. Sobrio, limpio, su imposibilidad entonces era un shock mental a lo que sucedía.

Otra mano helada entre su ropa interior y su piel ¡Joder, que la sacara de ahí, era tan fría! “Nieve”, “palma fría”. ¿En dónde estaba su mente? ¿Y por qué no podía detenerlo e irse corriendo de ahí? ¿Era el frío paralizante del invierno neoyorquino? No quería evitar que le quitase el abrigo, incluso con esos dos grados centígrados bajando como la luna a partir de medianoche, como la tela terciopelo por sus hombros ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde estaba su mente?

Con las cuchillas de esos pensamientos en su razón, Carlos besándole era un poco como un empujón en el metro de la ciudad, en el que no podía detenerse a pensar cuando estaba volviéndose loco de pánico. Quizás ese tiempo, del pasillo a una habitación oscura con una cama solitaria, era la sucesión más placenteramente de miedo que jamás hubiese tenido.

Carlos jamás había mencionado nada acerca de estar con hombres, jamás le había dirigido siquiera una mirada de atracción, absolutamente ninguna señal. A pesar de ello, para las cuatro de la mañana seguía en el piso de arriba, fumando con él en el balcón.

Y vaya que se sentía... Mierda.

Suspiró contra el cigarrillo en su boca. Parecía un estúpido; parecía haber soplado en lugar de inhalar. Carlos se río de él, y aunque quería decir algo, simplemente no tenía las ganas. Se sentía gastado, le dolía la espalda y por alguna razón a pesar de ello innegablemente había gustado de todo eso. O eso creía. ¿Cuál era la diferencia y cómo saberlo?

—¿Estás bien? —Rió Carlos— ¿Olvidaste cómo fumar o qué?

—No... –Forzó una sonrisa– Creo que me siento mal, como, por el cansancio y todo.

—Huh, ya –Notó antes de otra calada– ¿Mal como... con ganas de devolver o algo así?

—No, no... O sí, quizás sí.

¿En serio tenía ganas de hacerlo? Porque un segundo después estaba corriendo al baño de la habitación y al siguiente estaba inclinado sobre el inodoro, de rodillas y escuchaba los pasos de Carlos acercarse.

—...Mierda —Suspiró después de otra arcada. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado náuseas? Juraba que no tenía náuseas, pero el reflejo en su garganta seguía apareciendo sin poder sacar absolutamente nada salvo algo de saliva.

—¿Estás... bien?

—Sí, sí.

Y era jodidamente vergonzoso. Carlos probablemente estaba de pie junto a la puerta, mirándolo sin expresión como usualmente lo hacía y él no podía levantarse del suelo, tampoco sentarse, a sospecha del posible dolor, no podía estar más apenado por las consecuencias de todo ¿Y de qué exactamente? Ni siquiera tenía idea ¿Qué otra opción tenía que mantener sus codos apoyándose en la porcelana y tratar de no mirar detrás de sí? Maldito el ácido, o su cuerpo, o su mente, o Dios por no permitirle responder más. Por tenerle ahí.

Sus mejillas eran rojas cuando Carlos apartó algo del cabello que cubría sus ojos.

—¿Paul?

Era mejor callarse ¿No es así? Carlos colocó rubios mechones detrás de sus oídos, y aunque estos estuviesen ardiendo no eran nervios. Quizás era sólo una reacción. Una que no podía controlar. Deseaba que Carlos pudiese entender eso.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato? —Y no era amabilidad, era sólo una pregunta.

—No quiero ahogarme con mi propio vómito sí me quedo dormido.

Carlos rió y le instó de nuevo.

—Eso no te sucede si estás consiente. Creo que sólo estás adolorido, no estúpido.

Jamás había mencionado algo de dolor. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Bien.

Así, en el blanco azulejo entre el baño y la regadera, su cabeza encontró un escalón en qué dejarse caer. Recostado sobre su propia espalda juraba casi haber contenido la respiración cuando Carlos desató el nudo de la corbata que le había estado apretando hace horas y la dejó junto a su cuerpo. Y después se quedó ahí, sentado contra la pared y mirando al frente. Regresando a ese mismo rostro inexpresivo preguntó:

—¿Alguna vez antes te había tocado un hombre?

Paul negó sin palabras.

—¿Creíste que diría “sí” o “no”?

—No pensé en qué dirías, sólo lo pregunté.

El silencio era extrañamente cómodo, casi suficiente para tratar su malestar. El piso era más frío que el balcón, pero no quería moverse. Tomó el momento para preguntar:

—¿Estás drogado?

—No lo creo. Si lo estuviera no sabría distinguirlo

—Pero vas a recordar esto cuando amanezca.

—En poco amanecerá. Se le llama amanecer a cuando los rayos del sol aparecen en el horizonte. Creo que es una ilusión óptica.

—Sí sé qué es “amanecer”.

—¿Recordar esta conversación o recordar lo de la cama?

—Ambas.

—Sí, probablemente. No importa, si te preocupa. Honestamente, somos demasiado inestables para ser una banda. Esto no durará mucho de todos modos ¿Sabes?

—Ya tenemos un contrato.

—Sabes cómo son esas cosas. Creo que no podríamos hacer esto por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera los conozco bien.

—... Bien —Sus labios estaban apretados— La verdad tampoco me importa. Tengo cosas qué hacer en la universidad.

—Eres bueno. Creo que es importante disfrutar las cosas antes de que se acaben. Ese es un consejo.

Moneda de cambio por una sonrisa. Quizás la educación del capitalismo era culpable antes que el ácido, que su cuerpo y que Dios. Justo después de su mente.

—Gracias, creo.

—Interpol es un gran nombre, aún así. Me encanta.

—A mí también.

Hubo un gesto inconscientemente en su rostro pero, contra a la pared, el otro hombre regresó a hablar sobre la definición de amanecer, sobre la aurora de New York, sobre palomas negras, columnas de cieno e inmensas escaleras, hasta que le pareció que eventualmente Carlos dejó de interesarse en él y, de algún modo, sin necesidad de una despedida explícita, se levantó del piso y se fue.

Sam se hubiese quedado por precaución y miedo, Daniel se hubiese quedado por empatía humana y Carlos se iba porque esa era su manera de ser.

Su espalda estuvo sobre el piso helado por horas. Llegó de la ventana luz del amanecer: Paul observó el azulejo en el techo del baño. Notó en las manchas grises la silueta de palomas, el rostro de un niño y una sustracción en forma de monedas. Y se sentía una mierda.

* * *

> —Querétaro.
> 
> Sonrió a donde Daniel. Pasar por las personas en el aeropuerto jamás era sencillo, pero esta vez había sido un poco menos tedioso. En ocasiones les dejaban acercarse, en otras no. Después de un tiempo habían ideado maneras de hacer valer un segundo como lo eran varios: una señal de amor y paz, una agradable sonrisa o alguna frase. En algunos países podía regalar palabras en español y Daniel a veces hablaba en francés.
> 
> Quizás nunca llegaría a entender por qué podía significar algo para personas que jamás en su vida había conocido, no compraba lo que Carlos alguna vez dijo al respecto “Sólo quieren probar la fama un momento, no hacen más que convertirte en un objeto”. En aquella ocasión Carlos le hablaba sobre las chicas que le habían pedido un autógrafo afuera de un restaurante, quizás durante la gira de Antics.
> 
> En aquella ocasión respondió que era posible, jamás lo creyó por completo, en realidad.
> 
> En realidad, él también había sentido sus manos sudando cuando conoció a RZA por primera vez. Incluso teniéndolo sentado al lado, con fideos fritos en su boca y escupiendo trozos cuando reía, la sonrisa impactada no caía de su rostro. No caía, y no por querer probar su fama, sencillamente porque el sujeto era parte de su vida sin saberlo, porque era jodidamente increíble y porque ahí estaba, sentado a su lado.
> 
> Esa era la manera en que le gustaba verlo. Prefería pensar que, de alguna manera podía formar parte de la vida de alguien más quizás sin saberlo, de esas personas que jamás había visto en su vida.
> 
> Le gustaba pensar que compartir partes de sí con el resto del mundo, aunque podía ser aterrador, en su estado, en su madurez, en la dosis adecuada de atención y de autoestima, podía ser la mejor manera de vivir. Ya no tenía problemas con una mala crítica, mucho menos con decir algunas palabras frente a la cámara de un teléfono y reír.
> 
> —Que-ré-ta-ro –Repitió Daniel, con un folleto que había recibido en el aeropuerto en manos.
> 
> —¿Qué dice ahí? –Preguntó.
> 
> —Nada. Creo que el viaje fue corto.
> 
> Compartió una sonrisa discreta con Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ya es un poco mejor, creo jaja. Para escribir esta historia tuve un apoyo muy importante en la música como guía en el proceso, para intentar plasmar el ambiente de algunas canciones al capítulo que estuviera escribiendo, cosa que había intentado en otros escritos y espero que haya salido bien! En esta ocasión intenté usar como guía Obstacle 1, ojalá que haya resultado!


	3. f i l t h y  .  i m p e t u o u s  .  s o u l

Carlos estaba en la barra, con un rostro casi antipático y whisky en la mano, pero tres chicas junto a él. Le era irracional la atención que le daban, y a la vez lógico, porque Carlos era a veces demasiado inteligente y analítico y esa seguramente era una estrategia de la que maquinaba cada paso y reacción. Con un gesto engreído y alguna frase pretenciosa las sonrisas aparecían casi conjuradas, las manos tocaban sobre esa camisa negra y los cuerpos se acercaban.

La tardía primavera volvía sofocante el espacio, tanto por lo repleto de cuerpos como por la energía de estos al moverse entre música y tragos. Los gritos a su alrededor seguían: los otros alentaban a una chica a soltar su sostén y él parecía presente en la escena del espectáculo, pero no lo estaba. Eran hombres, sujetos en camisas, corbatas con nudos complejos ¿Cómo era tan sencillo para seres humanos ceder a impulsos animales? Gritos eufóricos, arañazos a la blusa. Después de todo, eran químicos los que les liberaba de la inhibición, de manera oral, intravenosa o inhalatoria, una reacción minúscula les convertía en cazadores de feromonas y placer instantáneo. El ritual primitivo que eran esos gritos, esas sonrisas, ese movimiento de caderas y la locura llegaba a ser asqueante observado desde un escalón apartado arriba. Uno razonable.

Conciliar el análisis con la oportunidad de ignorar la ética y razón entonces no era una virtud, pero sí la decisión de una herramienta de placer. No lo suyo, no tenía ni la energía ni el deseo en esa intención. Carlos era el maestro de ello.

Simplemente odiaba la manera en que en los últimos meses de gira desaparecía con mujeres a quienes después daba un número de teléfono falso y regresaba al hotel con el mismo rostro de mal humor que alrededor de ese momento de la noche tenía siempre. Lo odiaba.

Todo estaba en su mente, por químicos las emociones sucedían, y cambiaban, y entonces no significaban nada en algún punto.

Y entonces los simios junto a él eran lo que eran, y las chicas rodeando a Carlos sólo querían un poco de serotonina. Entonces él era también un animal o alguien que miraba desde arriba; Carlos elegía constantemente entre una y otra, y no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto no estar siempre del mismo lado que él. Era un juego que también podía jugar, pero no lo hacía. No lo hacía.

Una línea muy delgada qué cruzar.

Observó las botellas en la mesa frente a él. Ni siquiera habían salido de su bolsillo y sabía que estaban a su disposición, porque cantaba en una banda, algunas personas conocían su sencillo y parecía que a la gente le importaban esas cosas por una noche cada ciertos días. El festival en el que se habían presentado les hacía convivir con un montón de personas que jamás en su vida había visto y le trataban como mejor amigo, cuando en común tenían sólo un par de giros en las radios italianas y una buena cantidad de alcohol y mujeres en frente.

Importaba cuando la gente preguntaba su nombre, el de la banda o relacionaba haberle visto en el escenario. Cuando no lo hacían, podía caminar hacia la mesa sin que alguien lo notase, mezclar en un vaso rojo un tercio de vodka con otro tercio de ron y agregar lo más dulce que pudiese encontrar en la mesa para disimular el contenido.

Caminó fingiendo seguridad a la barra, y perdió el tiempo mientras Carlos se quedaba solo, hasta que pudo acercarse a preguntar en la charla más trivial cómo había pasado las horas después de bajar del escenario, y tragarse las mentiras cuando sus palabras se contrastaban con lo que le había estado observando. Entonces fingió beber, y luego ofreció a Carlos el vaso.

—Paul, esto tiene mucho alcohol —Oh, por supuesto que Carlos tenía encima más tragos que él, pero no era idiota.

—Ah, vamos, Carlos, no seas un marica.

Quizás no era una línea tan difícil de cruzar. Quizás el maestro a veces perdía pista de las cosas.

—¿Qué tiene esto?

—Es sólo algo de vodka y jugo de frambuesa. Vamos, yo he tomado unas cinco de esas —Rodó la mirada.

—¿Cinco? —Rió y ya estaba dando otro sorbo. Fingía que no le causaba el mínimo gesto.

—Sí. Quizás tú eres quien ha bebido demasiado.

—Algo así.

—Bien, termina con eso, yo me preparo otro.

Carlos compartió con él una risa que había tratado de conseguir hacía meses, joder. Una risa que hablaba de algo íntimo y complicidad que a veces parecía no entregar a nadie.

Así que siguió hablando y dejándole hablar todo lo que desease hablar, asintiendo y adivinando la cantidad de líquido en su vaso discretamente. La sensación pesada en su pecho se ahogó en una mirada lasciva, en una sonrisa y una celebración cuando el acohol desapareció tras la garganta de Carlos. Conocía lo que era un hombre, pero en ese momento se sentía un macho; como un animal, y como un animal, su deseo veía caza, hambre, presa.

A Carlos ni siquiera le importó cuando las cosas que Paul puso en otro vaso no coincidieron con lo descrito antes. Probablemente no podía enfocar su atención. Le tomó combinar aquello tres veces más antes de llevar al bajista a una pared oscura debajo de unas escaleras, aprisionarle contra esta y quitar el vaso de su boca para besarle.

Carlos era demasiado alto y tenía que levantarse de puntas para alcanzarle, lo que empeoraba cuando este le empujaba. No estaba en realidad tratando de detenerlo, porque de hacerlo, perfectamente tenía la fuerza para sacar a Paul de su camino, pero tampoco mostraba disposición: sus manos se interponían entre su abdomen y el de Paul, su cuerpo estaba casi rígido y, sin embargo, al menos respondía al beso.

Desde la esquina contraria, ligeramente menos oculta, una pareja también dejaba un espectáculo entre la gente, en el que la chica casi era desvestida contra el muro mientras el hombre en chaqueta negra recorría su cuerpo con las manos.

Carlos no le tocaba con esa emoción, pero había sostenido su cintura al sentirle frotarse contra su pierna. Con el rostro ardiendo en vergüenza había gemido en su oído, una vez que la mano del más alto pasó de su espalda baja hasta casi entre sus piernas. El nerviosismo le sonrojaba: sabía que si Daniel, Sam o alguien más les reconocía todo se iría a la mierda, que aunque no hubiese un alma sobria a su alrededor, seguía siendo una sala llena de gente, pero no era la necesidad de serotonina la que le mantenía en medio de ese innecesario riesgo; era la necesidad de sentir de nuevo sus brazos fuertes sosteniéndole, su voz gruesa en el oído y una erección presionándose contra la suya.

Entendía el límite de su tiempo. Carlos no tenía la lucidez para subir escaleras, pero un par de pisos en el elevador tampoco habían llamado la atención de nadie conocido. La habitación se compartía entre ambos y Sam: Sam quizás llegaría hasta cercano el amanecer, pero no podía perder el tiempo. Su corazón latía rápido y nervioso al cerrar la puerta y guiar a su compañero hasta la cama, donde el disturbio ético en su conciencia fue disuelto al escuchar su nombre de la boca del otro.

Le arrojó sobre las sábanas, besándolo y desvistiéndole en menos de un minuto: Carlos apenas articulaba frases completas, pero había sido más que suficiente su medio entusiasmo antes de que Paul se le arrodillase frente a la entrepierna para tomarle en su boca.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, pero sabía que desde hace meses lo había necesitado, y aunque se sentía tan miserable mientras se tocaba a sí mismo sobre la ropa, los remordimientos se volvían difusos y lejanos una vez Carlos tiraba de su cabello para llevarle a la cama de nuevo, se acercaba por su espalda y palpaba su pecho como si pudiese encontrar algo ahí. Desaparecía su ropa interior y sentido común antes de que el miembro del otro encontrase camino en su interior y un grito se ahogase en el colchón.

Dolía, claro que sí, pero era eso lo que había buscado ¿No es así? Lo había besado, lo había llevado hasta ahí y ahora tenía que apretar con fuerza las sábanas y cerrar los ojos empapado en lágrimas y sudor, porque Italia era caliente en verano y su rostro en una almohada se hundía constantemente en quejas.

Carlos no le tocaba, tal vez en su mente estaba follando a una chica y sólo actuaba como usualmente lo hacía, pero incluso así era desconsiderado. Quizás esa serotonina que las mujeres en la barra y en los backstages buscaban era la resultante de tener sexo con uno de aquellos que subían al escenario, no la del sexo en sí ¿Y qué buscaba él? ¿Y qué sensación le traía a Carlos eso? ¿No le hacía sentir como un objeto? ¿O eran ellas quienes se convertían en desechables? ¿Quién realmente tenía las peores intenciones en un juego de daño?

Como animales, buscaban herirse entre sí sólo para satisfacer su existencia a costa de la de otro. Juegos de eliminación seriados con daño, parecía ser el único en notarlos y, sin embargo, seguía debajo de Carlos; rodillas y pecho contra el colchón, de nuevo se preguntaba ¿Qué buscaba? ¿A dónde iba con sostener el lloriqueo sobre el cojín y esa incómoda intrusión?

Tal vez siempre había sido el sujeto de peculiares gustos, y de escribir poesía sobre la depresión y el sexo, practicar tenis en lugar de fútbol, dedear a sus compañeras en la preparatoria, preferir el hip hop sobre los clásicos, estudiar literatura y no finanzas, ahora la dureza entre sus piernas crecía a pesar de las lágrimas y la ansiedad, llorando debajo de sus cabellos y sobre la almohada mientras las quejas recién se permitían lugar. Apretó la sábana con las manos hechas puños y en minutos se sentía cerca del clímax.

Lo último antes de perderse había sido el jalón en su cabello que lo hizo apoyarse en sus palmas y poder de esa manera complacerse. Después de su orgasmo todo había sido demasiado rápido, parecía que la energía le había dejado.

Y sentía un auténtico repudio hacia la probable cualquier clase de pornografía que Carlos hubiese visto para creer que estaba bien correrse sobre él, como si fuese un espectáculo. Como si fuese un objeto.

A dónde habían girado las cosas.

En cuanto el mayor se levantó se dirigió al baño. Juraba haberlo escuchado devolver al menos tres veces antes de escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo. Y Paul seguía en la misma posición, con un pesar en el pecho insoportable, pero un desgano que no le permitía salir de la cama.

La siguiente mañana levantarse había sido una pesadilla. La molestia somática le pesaba incluso más que la psicológica, desde su espalda hasta el ardor al haberse incorporado sobre la cama. Permanecer sentado era insoportable, no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir el día y un suspiro lleno de dolor lo anunciaba.

—¿Duele? —Preguntó Carlos, con una mano arreglando su propio cabello frente al tocador de en frente.

—Sí...

—Y así seguirá...

Apenas le escuchó, pero el silencio era incómodo con Sam en la otra esquina de la habitación, entonces prefería al menos hablar antes que quedarse callado en su posición inmóvil.

—¿...Cómo estás tú?

—Increíblemente mal. Tengo la peor resaca en mi puta vida. Gracias por eso.

Así que lo recordaba... Así que lo había descubierto. No pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—Voy a bajar. Tenemos que vernos todos en el lobby a las once, estaré por ahí —Anunció Sam antes de salir por la puerta.

Y estaba ahí de nuevo con él. En la misma habitación.

—Hey, de lo de anoche...

—Eh, no te preocupes, Paul. Sólo sucedió.

—Ah... Entonces ¿Está bien o... ?

—Bueno —Dijo, colocándose el saco de un perchero y girándose a verle. Era intimidante incluso sin intentarlo— Sólo... No tenías que hacer eso para que te besara —Expresó con un gesto triste, antes de salir de la habitación.

Ni siquiera le había dado el tiempo de responder, e igualmente Paul no podía encontrar nada qué decir. Juego de daños. Era un estúpido, jamás se había sentido más estúpido y avergonzado en su vida.

* * *

> Paul camino al balcón del restaurante en el que recién habían tomado la cena. La tarde había pasado rápido, la noche aparentemente se iría de la misma manera. Claro cielo frente a él, le mostraba un lienzo más azul que brillante, y eso era algo qué destacar, desde que hacía un buen tiempo de no ver ese tono marino-profundo-transparentoso que se formaba sobre el horizonte al oeste. Le recordaba a Madrid, a Jersey, New York... En realidad al poder salir a observar el cielo en tiempos en que las luces artificiales no eran tan fuertes.
> 
> Era una buena vista y, aún sabiendo que no funcionaría, tomó su teléfono y abrió la cámara desde Instagram. Jamás había entendido muy bien cómo funcionaba la cámara del propio móvil, por eso prefería la que suponía usar para historias: claramente, lo que a sus ojos se veía como una luna casi llena, en la pantalla lucía como una lámpara.
> 
> Podía reírse de sí mismo porque jamás podía haber una manera de proyectar lo que veía con sus propios ojos en una pantalla. Ni siquiera sus mejores fotografías lo hacían, pero esos pequeños cuadros de ficción sobre la realidad eran aún así una forma de belleza. No siempre se encontraba ese tipo de contenido en Instagram.
> 
> Sus sugerencias en la red social gravitaban en torno a la banda y a algunos de sus conocidos, con algo de arquitectura también.
> 
> La fotografía que había llamado su atención tenía como fuente a Carlos Andrés Dengler. Oh, claro que él también aparecía por ahí más que seguido. La tecnología era aterradora de vez en cuando, y es que autorizar a una pieza de inteligencia artificial a formar parte de su vida tenía condiciones incluidas; se le podían ocultar cosas a las personas, pero no a los algoritmos cuando el uso de redes era tan poco meditado, porque ese era su propósito, ser una actividad de ocio. Era como una rémora que seguía a sus pensamientos cada vez que tecleaba en la búsqueda, que entraba a una fotografía, que daba dos golpecitos para llenar el corazón en rojo, que entraba a un hashtag. Y de esa manera Instagram sabía con un suficiente grado de seguridad que gustaba de constantemente buscar la cuenta de Carlos, husmear en sus fotos y tomarse medianamente largos periodos para observarlas con atención. No le seguía y no tenía claro el por qué: era una combinación que incluía el no querer causar extrañezas, que probablemente Carlos no le seguiría de vuelta, entre demasiadas más cosas.
> 
> Pero por supuesto que, a pesar de no tomar tan en serio esa actividad secreta, Instagram era testigo y cómplice, y por tal le ofrecía constantemente las publicaciones de Carlos entre los cuadros acomodados bajo su barra de búsqueda.
> 
> A veces miraba por periodos realmente largos aquellas fotos donde aparecía su rostro. Observaba cada detalle de este y memorizaba la expresión, tratando de darle movimiento en su mente y agregar su voz, y quizás, si tenía el tiempo y la disposición, darle un contexto. Lo cierto era que la barba le quedaba bastante bien, incluso si ya no lucía como su fetiche gótico e hipermasculino.
> 
> A veces miraba con atención sus ojos, como si pudiera contactarlos a través de la pantalla. Y aún así no tenía ni cercana la idea de seguirlo jamás.
> 
> —Hey, Paul –Le llamó Sam. El susto le había hecho oprimir a la velocidad de la luz el botón de inicio de su teléfono y más de una vez. Qué era más estúpido que pretender que veía las notificaciones de la parte superior de la pantalla.
> 
> —¿Qué sucede?
> 
> —Nada, sólo quería preguntarte si vas a ordenar algo más.
> 
> —No, nada. Nada.
> 
> —De acuerdo. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?
> 
> —Ah, sólo veo el cielo. Es buena la vista desde aquí, la noche es hermosa hoy.
> 
> Sam se detuvo un segundo para dirigir la vista arriba antes de volver a entrar en el salón. Sonrió.
> 
> —Sí, realmente hermosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está plagado de todo lo que en las advertencias advertí, así que... pues sí, eso mismo. Aún así, es uno de los que salió en un día o dos, ya que la narración fluyó casi sin pex! :D Basado y con bastantes referencias a la canción You Know Me Too Well de Nothing But Thieves, que, por cierto, es un rolón.


	4. c ´m e r e

No era fácil. Carlos tenía una novia, y no que fuese importante, tomaba a una chica en cada ciudad, tenían sexo en algún baño y esos ojos emocionados y lindos le guiñaban antes de subir de nuevo al autobús. Probablemente la novia de Carlos lo sabía de algún modo, o lo suponía, pero seguía con él. Quizás ella se resignaba a que fuese suyo sólo durante cada estadía en New York, cada llamada telefónica.

Ni siquiera estaban frente a él, estaban en el sillón de la esquina, a la derecha de su panorama: Carlos tenía una mano en su cintura y otra rodeando su espalda, ella casi estaba sobre él. Y reían, no sabía lo que decían, pero se besaban casi después de cada frase. Ni siquiera la quería realmente ¿Cierto?

Paul no se movía porque su orgullo le obligaba ¿A qué? No tenía idea. A no girarse ni un centímetro en la silla en la que incómodamente recostaba todo su cuerpo y mantenía también una guitarra y una libreta.

En el fondo Peter Katis mezclaba y reproducía severas versiones apenas diferenciables entre sí de la misma parte de la canción a la cuál habían grabado el segundo verso y coro. Justo minutos antes había terminado de pretender que hablaba con Daniel sobre la letra. Pretender, porque no podía quitar de su mente a Carlos y su novia besándose en el sillón de la esquina.

Y estaba inmóvil, por eso en sus pensamientos repasaba una y otra vez la melodía que era mezclada en el fondo, como un mantra, mientras la guitarra que suponía estar tocando era sujetada sobre sus rodillas, poco debajo de su línea de mirada. Sólo podía ver el cabello de ella y parte del rostro de Carlos, y aun así estaba desesperado.

No sabía a qué le estaba dando la razón cuando se levantó de la silla en la que había pasado el tiempo y tomó la libreta.

—Dan.

—¿Huh?

—Tengo algo para el primer verso.

—¿Vas a cantar otra cosa o…?

—No, no. Tengo esto.

Sobre las líneas azules de la cuadrícula era su letra

_the trouble is that you love someone else_

_It should be me. It should be me_

_You get away_

_Come back on summer days_ _”_

Paul alternaba su vista entre Carlos en la esquina y el rostro reflexivo de Dan.

—Está bien. Es muy simple, pero no tiene las sílabas correctas, ¿Lo notaste?

—No... lo sé. No lo sé, en realidad es una idea.

—¿Cómo cantas eso?

Y había intentado, en ese mismo tono de susurro, cantar como había sonado en su mente. 

—No vamos a dejar eso instrumental, es el primer verso, Paul. Se me ocurre cambiar _“_ _amas a alguien más_ ” por “ _estás enamorado de alguien más_ ”.

—No, no es enamorado.

—¿Por qué?

—No es enamorado, sólo ama. No me gusta enamorado.

No. Amar era presente y enamorado... Permanente. No estaba enamorado, ¿Cómo se iba a enamorar de ella? Carlos apenas le podía decir te amo sin que fuese una mentira. No estaba enamorado de ella, absolutamente no.

—¿Es... Interviene con el significado o algo?

—No, sólo... No, es... No me gusta.

—Mira, suena mejor. Creo que los arreglos de Carlos van mejor con esas palabras.

—Pero... No lo sé, no es lo que estaba pensando.

—Sé que esta parte es tuya, pero creo que deberíamos intentar grabarlo y quizás te guste como suena al final... —Decía con una sonrisa. Con buena intención. Buenas intenciones es lo que le hacía falta últimamente, y no estaba ebrio como para negarle una sonrisa a Dan.

Se encogió de hombros y estiró su espalada antes de contestar:

—Bien. Y supongo que las otras son muy cortas.

—También son buenas, pero en serio creo que no deberíamos dejar esas partes sin vocalización al principio.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —Dijo extendiéndole el cuaderno.

—Creo que está bien si son más cortos, hay una parte que está quedando muy bien en la guitarra antes del coro. Aunque podríamos agregar algo antes de “ _get away_ _”_ y “ _summer days_ ”, para hacer cuatro sílabas cada pausa. Pienso en

_The sacred parts, your getaways_

_You come along on summer days._

Ahora “ _get away_ ” tiene esa _s_ de “ _days_ ”, ¿Qué te parece?

Dan tenía una voz agradable. A veces pensaba que sonaba mejor que la suya, y no le molestaba, al contrario. Era una suerte que Dan también fuera Interpol.

—Sí, suena bien. Suena bien. Deberíamos intentar grabarlo así.

—Bien. Perfecto. Hagámoslo entonces, vamos a intentar grabar algo —Sonrió.

Dan y Peter conversaron un momento y era incómodo esperar a comenzar a trabajar cuando esa otra escena seguía desarrollándose en la esquina contraria a donde Paul. Sus ojos trataban de enfocarse en nada más que las cuerdas de su guitarra: sus manos sabían perfectamente la progresión después de una semana de haber trabajado en la misma canción. A veces maldecía la necia opinión de cada uno de los cuatro y sus enormes bocas cada vez que algo no les gustaba. Eran un dolor de cabeza en el estudio, probablemente el más deseado dolor de cabeza cada vez que no estaba con ellos.

Por eso tenían horas y horas ahí dentro, pero al menos un par de grabaciones estaban completamente terminadas hoy, y el jodido primer verso quizás al fin pudiese estar listo, si no daba pie a un parecer contrario, a una discusión o a alguien saliendo de la habitación quejándose. Usualmente era Dan quien salía cuando las cosas se ponían tensas, para esquivar discusiones, pero entonces Carlos y Sam siempre seguían argumentando con todas las razones que pudieran encontrar, y él solía fingir que no escuchaba el debate mientras vocalizaba o improvisaba pequeños riffs, hasta que Peter encontrara una solución, una manera de callarlos o terminara la sesión.

A veces prefería a Carlos cuando químicos le quitaban el razonamiento. A veces se prefería a sí mismo bajo esos químicos.

—Hey, Carlos —Llamó Peter— Adentro. Parece que tenemos primer verso.

—¿Vamos a grabar aún?

—Es una prueba, Dan y Paul quieren ver cómo suena esto junto.

—Que lo hagan. Díganme si me necesitan.

Típico de Carlos. Paul miró sus zapatos, pero algo dentro le decía que tenía que mirarlo a los ojos, como Dan y Sam lo hacían. Y lo hizo también.

—Sólo hágamos esto. Vamos —Habló Dan.

—¿Cuál es la letra? ¿Ya tienen eso listo?

—Tenemos algo, vamos a ver cómo suena con todos los instrumentos.

—Creo que deberían asegurarse de que eso es lo que va a quedarse.

—Eso es una excusa.

—En parte lo es, pero de cualquier manera creo que esta canción ni siquiera está lista para que estemos en estudio con ella. Deberíamos estar ensayando en casa.

—Podríamos al menos tratar de grabar esa entrada hoy, quizás no estará terminada, pero podemos al menos grabar algo hoy.

—No lo sé...

—Carlos, prácticamente teníamos planeada esta canción, qué demonios, no vamos a terminar la sesión ahora.

—Maldita sea, sólo levántate y ven —Habló Sam, sujetando la puerta abierta.

—Sólo creo que desde un principio no deberíamos estar en el estudio con una canción que no está terminada... —Murmuró.

—Sólo levántate y ven a la maldita cabina ¿Quieres?

Su alta figura apartó con cuidado a la chica para caminar a donde los demás. Tomó la libreta de las manos de Daniel para leer.

Y luego su mirada corrió a Paul y este sabía que era una pregunta, un reclamo, una exclamación violenta y otra sorprendida... a la vez. El _“_ _¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?_ _”_ y un empujón resonaron de alguna dimensión paralela, en la que Paul arrebató la libreta y la rompió por la mitad frente a todos. En esta versión de la historia sólo desvío la vista de la de Dengler, porque tenía una habilidad infalible para abrirse paso a su interior al ver sus pupilas, de reconocer sus gestos y saber qué sucedía. Y lo supo.

—No lo creo.

—Paul y yo ya lo revisamos, no suena mal.

—Podría darte cien razones por las que esto no se quedará, y la primera es que las últimas palabras van a dejar un sonido extraño entre ellas porque son muy cortas. Arreglen eso.

—Es... Literalmente lo que vamos a revisar en este momento, carajo, sólo haz el favor de hacer esto ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Y por qué no consultaron con nosotros la letra, por cierto?

—¡Ah, Carlos...!

—A mí me gusta —Agregó Sam— Es buena, creo que esto es una buena de Paul y a mí me agrada. Acaba con esto y vamos a tocar.

—No. No, no lo creo.

Y bien, quien había salido de la sala esta vez era Carlos. Era tan ridículo y arbitrario que su novia seguía en el sillón cuando Peter movió la mano en una indicación de que quizás era tiempo para ella de irse. Y la chica entendió, porque por seguro conocía también a Carlos. Paul contempló la esbelta figura desaparecer detrás de la puerta al estacionamiento, y era increíble cómo un cuerpo casi exageradamente voluptuoso, con pechos redondos y caderas imposibles sólo le causaba antipatía. Su propio ser de doce años estaba babeando, pero era ahogado por su actual mismo, que ardía por molestia, envidia y frustración.

Se preguntaba qué tan dentro de ella había estado su mente al escribir que Carlos regresaba en los veranos, cuando Carlos había pasado con él y la banda los últimos dos veranos.

—Bien, hágamos esto —Habló Sam, dando paso al interior del cuarto de grabación.

Molestia, envidia y frustración se inyectaron en las primeras versiones de su voz con esa estrofa nueva, y Peter decía que la cinta era excelente cada vez que volvía a cantar las mismas palabras, hasta que su significado se desvanecía, como la novia de Carlos de esa habitación, y como su mirada iba cayendo a cada toma un poco más en la otra puerta. Carlos probablemente no iba a regresar por hoy.

* * *

> La independencia de emociones y palabras era algo que con el tiempo se había afianzado en él y le parecía sano. Una buena lección por parte de Carlos era cómo las palabras tenían una presencia como lenguaje además de ser una herramienta de expresión, y aunque le había costado años aprenderlo, ahora podía reconocer que tomaba un gran dominio sobre el auto conocimiento y las emociones el poder separar esa dualidad.
> 
> Entre tanto, en la actualidad podía cantar la finalmente titulada ‘C’mere’ sin una pizca de auténtica tristeza. Y había aprendido también que no se trataba de desconectarse de las emociones al interpretar sus propias letras, sino de tener suficiente control de ellas para expresarlas con sentido. Se desvaneció también el impulso de gritar cada vez que llegaba al coro, y le parecía sano.
> 
> Le parecía muy sano, y si Daniel decía que su voz seguía teniendo el mismo toque, entonces se sentía incluso mejor que antes.
> 
> Un último intento de cantar el primer verso y otro pequeño ataque de tos se atravesó en su garganta. Tenía que ser el vapor de la regadera; cerró la llave mientras reía por su propia estupidez, y escuchó a Dan reír desde afuera también. Envolvió la toalla en su cintura y salió, sonriendo al verle texteando desde su cama.
> 
> —Qué estúpido eres —Rió de nuevo el guitarrista.
> 
> —Tenía que intentarlo, lo siento...
> 
> —Un día vas a lastimarte si sigues haciendo todo lo que apostamos.
> 
> —Dios, esa es una gran excusa para que te deje ganar. Casi es convincente.
> 
> —¿Cuánto tengo que apostar para que grites por la ventana que soy el mejor puto guitarrista del mundo?
> 
> —¿Qué edad tienes? —Contestó riendo, mientras tomaba la carta menú del tocador.
> 
> —Bien, otra cosa que no puedes hacer...
> 
> —Por el bien de mi garganta y de mañana, pasaré esta vez.
> 
> —“Esa es una gran excusa, casi es convincente”.
> 
> —Puedo decirlo en el escenario —Apuntó.
> 
> —No, no cuenta. ¿Vas a decir siquiera algo?
> 
> —No lo sé, quizás —Sonrió, mirando la carta de nuevo.
> 
> —Paul... ¿Vas a ordenar algo aún?
> 
> —Algo ligero... Creo que sólo pediré lo que sea que incluya fruta...
> 
> Daniel negó, levantándose de la cama y caminando a donde un traje gris colgaba del perchero de la puerta.
> 
> —Hey, mañana no usarás camisas mías ni de Sam cuando estas no cierren —Advirtió señalando al atuendo.
> 
> Paul sonrió una vez más antes de que Dan saliera de la habitación. Tomó el teléfono junto a él y esperó a los tonos.
> 
> —Hey, quisiera ordenar un cóctel de frutas con yogurt bajo en grasa y granola... ¿Puede llevar extra granola? Y cranberries. Arándanos, sí —Intentó en español.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este capítulo fue probablemente el que menos me gustó. Traté de componerlo montones de veces sin alterar la cantidad de texto que ya tenía pero nunca terminó de convencerme. Igual, es rescatable en en algunas partes y creo que vale ponerlo igual, ¿Notan que Paul casi nunca habla en festivales? En la era Carlos era completo silencio xD ya en la actualidad, la realidad es que en Pulso GNP sí nos regaló unas palabras, afortunadamente jajaja


	5. c o l d  .  c o l d  .  c o l d

—No me amas...

Apenas era audible su voz. La cabecera de la cama hacía tanto ruido al golpearse con la pared que opacaba el del impacto entre sus cuerpos. O Carlos no le había escuchado o estaba tan fuera de sí que no le importaba.

Y bien sabía que incluso si estuviese en completas facultades no le hubiese importado. El índice de Carlos se adentraba en su boca, mientras el resto de su mano sostenía su quijada. No lastimándole, pero sí con la suficiente fuerza para tener precaución. Y Paul rodeaba ese índice con su lengua, casi instintivamente. Le daba la impresión de que estaba tratando de callarlo, si es que lo había escuchado.

De cualquier manera, a Carlos le excitaba cuando hacía eso.

Paul abrió los ojos un momento. La oscuridad de la habitación le bienvenía: techo blanco, la iluminación apagada, las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luz que entraba de los edificios del exterior le parecía azulada ¿O era su vista la que veía todo ligeramente azul? La piel del hombre sobre él era demasiado pálida, no un buen punto de comparación. No quería abrir totalmente los ojos, pero su mirada cayó sobre una lámpara de mesa dorada, en la pared contraria. La decoración de ese hotel era demasiado ostentosa. O al menos eso quería aparentar.

Recordaba haber visto esa lámpara el día anterior. Blanco manta en sus costados, ahora lucía azul claro en las orillas. Era su vista.

Esa mano soltó presión de su mandíbula y bajó a su cuello. Carlos la utilizaba como un punto de apoyo, mientras le penetraba, pero en tanto el ritmo se aceleraba, la palma ahí se sentía como presión en su traquea. Su respiración se cortaba y parecían gemidos. Estaba gimiendo, pero también tratando de tomar aliento con normalidad. Le costaba. A Carlos tampoco le importaba más allá de la sensualidad que percibía del asunto.

Era extraño pensar que estaba habituado al recordatorio recurrente de mantener la calma. Mantener la calma, Paul era un experto en hacer eso, por eso no había quejas, sólo ojos cerrados y una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. Carlos apretó la sabana con la mano libre y después hizo lo mismo al sostenerse fuertemente de su hombro izquierdo. Ese movimiento le había sorprendido, pero conscientemente decidió no girarse a ver, ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

Sentía viento de una de las ventanas en el pecho y tenía miedo de un resfriado, porque el clima estaba cambiando. Tenían qué tocar en un par de días y debía cuidar su voz. Quizás no era de que preocuparse. Quizás sólo lo había pensado porque su garganta no le dejaba respirar bien. O la mano de Carlos.

Su vista estaba un poco borrosa, pero sabía que su consciencia estaba casi al cien por ciento. Como máximo, su boca sabía a alcohol, pero Carlos había inhalado cocaína más recientemente hacía, si no mal recordaba, casi media hora. Llevaba debajo del mayor unos quince minutos en esa misma posición; piernas abiertas, camisa medio puesta, brazos a los costados de su cabeza y espalda arqueada sobre el colchón, esto último por la reciente necesidad de tocarse. Trataba de acercar su pelvis al cuerpo del otro hombre, pero la mano con que él sostenía su cuello le impedía moverse.

No era tan necesario. El orgasmo de su compañero de banda había llegado pronto y el suyo mismo poco después, aún teniendo su pene dentro. Así porque Carlos no había salido de él sino hasta que se incorporó en la cama, se colocó de nuevo el suéter negro y se fue de la habitación.

Entonces estaba solo de nuevo, y al levantarse el viento frío le recordó que tenía que cerrar las ventanas para no resfriarse. No iba a bajar, no necesitaba marihuana para dormir. Se ducharía porque no quería tener su semen dentro hasta la siguiente mañana y dormiría.

Las sábanas estaban frías, como si nadie hubiese estado ahí ¿Cierto?

* * *

Entonces, seguía siendo un tema incómodo aquello con sus relaciones personales, las preguntas que la entrevistadora hacía después de que las cuestiones sobre la banda hubiesen quedado grabadas para la cámara. Se excusó con pendientes en otra habitación para salir de esa conversación y esquivó fácilmente la insistencia.

La última pregunta antes de poder alejarse; “¿No te has enamorado de nuevo?” vino con una simpática sonrisa, y le hablaba bastante sobre sus últimos años en el amor.

El amor.

Una paloma se posó en la ventana contraria al balcón donde Paul se encontraba, bienvenía el recién entrado medio día con un tranquilo canto.

Oh, el amor era un tema.

Quizás Helena había tenido su corazón en algún punto. Aún creía fuertemente que no conocía el verdadero amor o el amor no era lo que imaginaba, porque esos canones de película jamás llegaron, por hermosas y agradables que algunas de sus parejas hubiesen sido.

Lo cierto sobre aquel año es que los cuarentas estaban sobre él y el sexo cada vez parecía menos y menos necesario, al menos mucho menos apetecible que el cariño. De la misma manera, no le era problema reconocer que en los últimos cinco meses había tenido un sólo encuentro sexual; hechos que podrían ser difíciles de digerir para la prensa rock, que amaba maquillar la vida de los frontman en la escena, en realidad no eran nada fuera de lo común. No era más de lo que sinceramente había necesitado.

Dos cosas estaban claras: uno, el verdadero frontman de Interpol siempre había sido y sería Daniel , y dos, el muchacho de aquel bar peruano supo satisfacerle lo suficiente para no necesitar de más por un par de meses. 

Y Paul de veintidós años, con drogas empastilladas en sus bolsillos y manos en los traseros de chicas hubiese estado decepcionado de él, pero es que a aquel chico le correspondía disfrutar de los placeres instantáneos y a este no.

Los placeres instantáneos seguían ahí, pero no eran tan atractivos ya. No eran tan peligrosos ya. Y le gustaba eso. Se vivía bien de esa manera.

Quizás, una vez que la mente se despejaba de ese tipo de tentaciones fáciles, el sexo, las drogas, el alcohol, el perder la cabeza, todo parecía mucho más profundo. Paradójicamente, bajo el LSD, su más frecuente pensamiento siempre habían sido las posibilidades en lo expandible de la realidad, el maldito universo, lo metafísico en él: ilimitado, ilimitado, ilimitado; lo que ahora le parecía fascinante era la limitada realidad.

Porque tenía cuarenta años, quizás la mitad del camino, y aún no había visitado todos los lugares en su lista de deseos. Había aprendido, pero no lo suficiente. Había dudas y cada día surgían más, y eran inquietantes en un buen sentido. En ese punto, esas pequeñas cosas parecían mucho más fascinantes y maravillosas. Esos detalles componentes de la realidad, limitada, humana, terrenal.

En este punto, cosas como la luz dispersada por un cristal sobre el plumaje de esa paloma realmente parecían ser todo lo que necesitaba para vivir interesado en la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este debe ser el capítulo que más me gustó. Fue el primero que hice para esta historia y que me ayudó a saber qué clase de relación estaba tratando de representar cuando se me iba el pedo en los otros xD me parece que consigue llegar al ambiente de la canción que utilicé para escribirlo, que fue Cold Cold Cold de Cage The Elephant. Referencía a una porno medio famosilla en los bajos mundos, pero me parece referencia valida dado que, igual, representa lo que NO se debe hacer jaja


	6. p a i n k i l l e r

No podían ser más diferentes, y no era algo de decir de dientes afuera, era algo comentado por cualquier persona que llegase a conocerlos. Carlos intencionalmente trataba de ser lo más jodidamente molesto con cualquier persona que conociese y ese era su modo de acaparar la atención cuando no la tenía. Y es que nadie se enfrentaba a esa actitud, así es como era el rey de cada cúmulo de personas en una habitación: parecía que todos se rendían siempre a considerarlo una especie de autoridad apenas cruzar palabras unos minutos con él, sólo para no tener que discutirle. Era arrogante, serio y un dolor de cabeza. O al menos eso era lo que había escuchado murmurar hacia su teléfono a cierta entrevistadora después de una sesión.

Y no podía culparla, la entrevista había sido un asco. Dejando de lado el hecho de que ambos cargaban un incesante olor a marihuana desde el escenario, desde la habitación del hotel, desde hacía dos semanas, las preguntas que seguramente habían hecho a otras bandas miles de veces habían encontrado respuestas innecesariamente largas por su incapacidad de hilar ideas o completamente incongruentes por parte de Carlos.

Oh, y Carlos. Carlos le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa cretina mientras hablaba, se sentaba con los brazos lo suficientemente abiertos para ocupar con ademanes el espacio de ambos en el pequeño sillón. Y entonces, mientras la entrevistadora miraba al hombre a su lado Paul no encontraba otra acción que mirar sin expresión a algún punto, sumido en molestia y vergüenza por lo incomprensible de las palabras de su compañero, demasiado drogado para hacer sentido, la ansiedad de pensar en cómo componer esa respuesta de alguna manera más amable. Existía también el dilema entre tratar de salvar la entrevista por pura amabilidad hacia la mujer o sólo dejarlo ser un desastre, como Carlos lo hacía. Al final decidió seguir intentando hasta el final del segmento, hasta escuchar el corte detrás de la cámara.

Paul había escuchado también por accidente, resguardándose tras la esquina “ El cantante es todo lo opuesto. Es muy amable, tranquilo. Debe ser un asco soportar al otro”.

Y no le molestaba que esa chica estuviese hablando de ellos a sus espaldas justo después de haberlos entrevistado, lo que hacía eco en su cabeza era cuán de acuerdo estaba con sus palabras sobre Carlos, porque estaba cansado de él y a veces lo odiaba.

Había decidido irse sin siquiera hablarle, porque la mirada de los camarógrafos era incómoda y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Hacía un largo tiempo que no se mareaba después de fumar un rato, pero es que teniendo una dieta de casi diez meses basada en marihuana, cocaína y alcohol, desde hace un tiempo se sentía alcanzando un punto en el que estaba pareciendo demasiado. El LSD no era tan común en él como en Sam y Carlos, pero últimamente parecía la compañía perfecta cuando él y Carlos encontraban un lugar en el hotel donde estar solos y mirar televisión, donde proyectar alucinaciones y caminar sin el riesgo de morir.

Era interesante cómo aquello que en la preparatoria parecía fascinante era casi una rutina cuando unas semanas les separaban de terminar la gira, cómo ahora parecía necesario para ir a dormir el acercarse a la mesa de rodillas, olvidar el maldito día.

Porque no parecían placenteros ya, pasaban y no importaban, y sobre el escenario sólo eran él y el micrófono, donde se concentraba en la música y cuando bajaba todo molestaba, todo era un asco, nada parecía suficiente. Sam molestaba, Daniel molestaba, Carlos molestaba y se enfocaba en molestar. O no, o quizás sólo se regocijaba de la autoridad que le daba hacerlo, pero Paul se había dado por vencido en hacer algo al respecto. Entonces no había nada mejor que llegar a la habitación del hotel, tomar esa pequeña bolsa de su chaqueta y acercar su rostro a la superficie de la mesa. Exhalación, dorso limpiando su rostro, vista borrosa en unos minutos. Sus labios se tornaban en una sonrisa y el ruido en su mente se volvía placentero en lugar de perturbador. Y se levantaba, caminaba, y ver desde el balcón daba mucho más vértigo del usual, pero qué importaba, necesitaba gritar, girar la perilla de volumen del estéreo y rasgar su garganta al unísono con la música.

¿A quién le cantaba últimamente? No al público, no a ninguna audiencia, no a sí mismo, porque no podía escucharse siquiera. ¿A quién le gritaba en ese momento? No a nadie en la habitación, no a nadie que se lo pidiese, estaba solo. Su reflejo en un espejo se difuminaba, la euforia aumentaba con cada segundo y se sacaba la camiseta por el calor, con un grito sin causa.

El cristal de la mesa de centro una vez más, las líneas pasaban y podía volver a ponerse de pie. Era mejor que estar vivo, más entretenido, más suficiente. Más mesa de cristal, más líneas, más euforia. Por primera vez los rostros terroríficos que su imaginación creaba en la oscuridad parecían mejores que esos afuera. No estaba en paz, pero vaya que se sentía bien su ritmo cardiaco aumentando y la realidad alejándose.

Con la sonrisa que se dedicaba a sí mismo recibió a Carlos y a las tres mujeres que entraron con él. Nadie se quejó por el volumen de la música, estaban ocupados en la cama de la derecha luego de pasar junto a él y su respiración irregular, de pie en medio del cuarto. Una de las chicas cayó de la cama y quedó inmóvil ahí después de un rato. Sólo él lo notó.

Carlos caminó a la mesa y tomó la bolsa. Tomó su bolsa. Abrió su bolsa y vació parte del contenido de su bolsa entre los pechos de la morena que junto él se recostó en el suelo, que reía y reía tan fuerte que podía escucharla sobre el ruido del estéreo. Joder, de su bolsa.

Trataba de caminar rápidamente, pero sus piernas no obedecían a ello. No era el dinero que había costado, no era el valor, es que era su bolsa. Y Carlos inhalaba de la piel de ella, dejando espacio a la otra mujer para hacer lo mismo, mientras la del suelo seguía riendo. Reía mientras el polvo desaparecía de sobre ella, mientras su compañera desvestía a Carlos y mientras ambos manoseaban sus pechos, como trozos de carne. El trío formaba una grotesca felación en unos minutos, las chicas se besaban y más de dentro de su bolsa se regaba de nuevo en una revista, pasaba a inhalación del bajista.

Los gimoteos y risas resonaban casi tan alto como la música, el espacio había sido perturbado, entonces su mejor solución fue dejarse caer junto a aquella escena, pero ni siquiera lo habían notado. Ahora quería bajar el volumen y encender la luz, sacarlos a todos de ahí. Su pulso se aceleraba como queriendo matarle y la desesperación parecía gritar en su cabeza mientras en su vista borrosa la falda rosa de una de las mujeres era arrancada y un par de dedos entraban a su vagina. Gritó en dirección al hombre sobre ella, pero era como si fuese inaudible. Gritó hacia el estéreo, como si este pudiese entender que quería detenerlo. Gritó de nuevo y obtuvo como respuesta otra carcajada de parte de la morena.

Las chicas en el piso se besaban de nuevo y la sonrisa de Carlos se ampliaba perversamente. Mirándole desde su posición tenía que levantar el rostro para hacerlo, de alguna manera parecía ser el rey de la situación de nuevo. De alguna manera era la autoridad. De alguna manera tenía la devoción del inexistente público en esa habitación que se veía obligado a ignorar los gritos de Paul y lo vulgar de la escena. No podía soportar el volumen de la música, los gemidos, su respiración, la soberbia, la angustia, ansiedad y el maldito miedo, la sensación de que la habitación se hacía más pequeña. Más pequeña. Más pequeña, y le acorralaba ahí junto a él.

Paul arrebató la bolsa de la mano de Carlos y en un impulso logró golpear su brazo lo suficientemente fuerte para conseguir su atención.

—¡¿Qué carajo?!

Parecía querer matarle con la mirada. Las lágrimas en el rostro de Banks no dejaban de salir, se sentía como si el espacio estuviese sofocándole y no quería morir, porque realmente sentía que iba a morir.

—Ayuda.

—Vete de una puta vez, Paul.

—¡Ya detente! ¡Detente!

—¡¿Qué mierda te sucede?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

—¡Ya basta!

—¡Largo de aquí! ¿Por qué no vas a joder a otro lado?

El grito lastimó su voz como jamás antes lo había hecho, pero para Carlos no había sido sino otra razón para levantarse y sujetarle del cabello.

—¿Qué carajo quieres? ¡Joder, di algo, no te entiendo!

Era tarde para hacerle entrar en razón, sabía que algo en su ritmo cardiaco no estaba bien y el no poder controlar los latidos de su corazón estaba volviéndole loco de miedo, más que el hombre que tenía enfrente. Las sombras ahora estaban en su contra, las figuras terroríficas de su imaginación le rodeaban con susurros horribles.

Un empujón le alejó al tratar de abrazar a Carlos.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Paul?

Más preguntas llegaron y le fue imposible comprenderlas, porque entre las borrosas imágenes sus labios moverse y sus ojos mirándole con rabia no entendía nada, no podía contestar y en poco tiempo, el sonido y la imagen progresivamente se extinguieron.

Lo siguiente fue la luz de la lámpara de la habitación. La forma redonda pegada al techo emanando amarillo justo sobre él y cómo sus ojos lo resentían al abrirlos.

Sam y Dan discutían con Carlos, pero apenas podía recuperar una noción de lo que decían antes de que los primeros dos saliesen de la habitación. Le tomó al otro hombre un tiempo notar que sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero la respuesta fue menos amable de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué carajo hiciste, Paul? ¿Qué te metiste?

Negó.

—¿No qué?

—Es… lo mismo. Lo mismo, no sé qué pasó.

—Eres un idiota…

—¿Qué hora es?

—Cuatro de la mañana. Daniel y Sam fueron a traerte algo de beber.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé ¿No deberías saberlo tú? —Preguntó con molestia.

—¿Por qué estás molesto conmigo? Mierda, acabo de despertar, yo no quise…

—¿En serio no quisiste? ¿En serio? Porque de verdad comienzo a creer que tienes problemas Paul.

—¿Prob-? Tú eres quien está molesto conmigo, tú eres quien está tratando de sacarme de quicio todo el tiempo.

—Sí, tienes problemas —Suspiró.

—¿De qué carajo hablas?

—De lo que sea que estés haciendo últimamente para, no sé, llamar la atención de todos o lo que sea, eres un estúpido Paul. Tu capricho es muy peligroso ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?

—No tengo idea de qué es lo que pretendes, pero reamente estás siendo insoportable últimamente, Paul.

—¿Es-? Tienes que estar bromeando, especialmente tú, tienes que estar bromeando. Primero; no hice nada a propósito, el único imbécil eres tú por si quiera pensar que lo haría y segundo; de verdad, tienes que estar bromeando, quien está todo el tiempo haciendo estupideces por llamar la atención eres tú, no yo. Tú eres el que necesita esa mierda, no yo, a mí no me importa un carajo.

—¿De verdad? Yo no soy el que acaba de hacer un puto escándalo sólo porque lo ignoró una entrevistadora.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que lo hice por eso? ¡Joder, a mí no me importa! De verdad, habla tú solo con la prensa la próxima vez, no me importa, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Por favor, Paul, necesitan tu cara bonita, deberías dejar esa mierda si quieres poder hablar frente a una cámara. Ya madura, por favor.

—Hijo de puta, escúchame —Habló incorporándose del suelo— Estas diciéndome todo lo que deberías decirte a ti mismo, tú eres el idiota que estuvo diciendo estupideces mientras yo traté de hacerlo sonar al menos entendible, todo el puto tiempo. Por eso me fastidias, por eso es que no te soporto.

—¿Por eso es que tienes que hacer esta clase de estupideces? ¿O es porque necesitas que alguien voltee a verte?

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! —Gesticuló con las manos sin poder encontrar las palabras, se acercó tambaleante a empujar sus hombros con la fuerza que podía reunir– Yo siempre estoy dejando que te vean en lugar de a mí, todos hacemos eso en esta puta banda ¿Sabes? Todo siempre es sobre ti y tus drogas, y tus novias y tus amigos, tú, tú, tú, como todos los últimos malditos los años desde que me conoces, ¡Yo ni siquiera quiero esa atención, no tienes que demostrarme nada ¿Sabes?! Me importas una mierda, literalmente sé el centro de atención cuando quieras, no me importa.

—Eres tan inmaduro.

—¿Yo soy inmaduro? Mírate, joder, mírate a ti, tu maldita pretensión y tu estúpida arrogancia, eso no funciona conmigo. Eres un idiota, eso es todo lo que eres, no vales la pena.

—Escúchate, Paul, no tienes control ni siquiera sobre tu ira, quizás deberías admitir eso.

—Vete a la mierda, Carlos. Eres una mierda, no eres más que un pedazo de trabajo.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto.

—No, sí lo es, quizás puedes tocar bien, pero como persona eres una mierda, eres un imbécil egocéntrico insoportable.

—¿Y quién está haciendo un desastre de las malditas presentaciones últimamente? Yo no soy quien tiene que inhalar cocaína todos los días para no admitir que su propia existencia apesta.

—¡¿Qué carajos te importa?! Podrías haberme dejado morir y seguramente estarías más contento.

—No seas tan ridículo, crece de una puta vez ¿Quieres?

—¡Tú hazme un favor! —Balbuceó–Jódete. Te odio. Eres una mierda, Carlos.

—¿Me odias? —Rió.

—¡Sí, no te soporto, en serio no te soporto!

—Bien, entonces ¿Por qué te gusto tanto? —La mirada seria, la altanería, la casi sonrisa sarcástica parecía enaltecerse con el silencio de Paul— Sé que no estás siendo razonable, sé que estás insultándome como defensa porque perdiste el control, y si tú estás actuando como un adolescente conmigo, creo que tengo derecho de hacer lo mismo.

—Eres una mierda.

—De acuerdo, soy una mierda, qué sorpresa. Qué raro pensar que alguien como tú entendería si al menos te tratara de explicar algo, tú tampoco eres una gran persona. Si yo soy una mierda ¿Por qué te gusto? ¿Vamos a decirnos insultos sin sentido? Bien, entonces, si me odias ¿Por qué siempre vienes a mí como una zorra para pedirme que te folle en lugar de ir con cualquier chica que va por ti? ¿Por qué siempre quieres estar cerca de mí?

—Vete a la mierda, Carlos. Vamos a terminar los jodidos tres conciertos y después de ello no quiero estar cerca de ti. Puedes ir a entrar en un puto coma en un bar o lo que sea que quieras hacer, no me importas.

—Bien, perfecto —Caminó hacia la puerta— Esa respuesta es exactamente lo que esperaba de ti, desde siempre.

—No quiero volver a verte, vete a la mierda, imbécil—Gritó a donde un portazo hizo eco en la habitación, el dolor de cabeza punzando fuertemente.

Y sonaba estúpido, pero Carlos no era indulgente.

Lo cumplió. Desapareció de su vida en cuanto terminó la gira.

* * *

> Cuando decidió dejar las drogas no lo hizo por alguna experiencia en específico, sencillamente porque ya no había nada atractivo en ellas. Habían llegado al punto en que nada especial acompañaba la experiencia, ni una persona, ni un sentimiento, ni una necesidad, y por necesidad, estaba algo jodido para ello. Al poner en balanza sus opciones había sido bastante obvio.
> 
> Por otro lado, el atractivo a todo aquello decayó fácilmente con el tiempo: en cierto punto dejó de ser necesario encontrar un espacio mejor que la realidad, dejó de ser ahí mejor que la realidad y la realidad se volvió mejor probablemente después de conocer a RZA.
> 
> Para un año después de todo, su cerebro había estado tan vacío que, finalmente, comenzó a sanar por sí solo. Como un proceso natural, como un paso obvio, como una cicatriz sobre la herida, en dos mil once una noche de fideos hechos a mano en el barrio chino de New York había terminado en una bastante curiosa reunión con amigos del medio, entre los que el jodidamente glorioso y hermoso ser había aparecido como una deidad, vestido en vaqueros, chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta de motivos mexicanos. No pudo hacer mejor primera charla que hablarle de cuando había vivido en México, y RZA no fue más que amable y atento a seguir la conversación.
> 
> Vaya que esa noche había contenido las ganas de pedirle una fotografía, pero no las de mantener una sonrisa maravillada mientras le escuchaba hablar. No sabía si volvería a verlo, pero el sujeto que había cantado en sus oídos a través de CD's durante toda su adolescencia estaba sentado junto a él, y le había dicho que su compañía le agradaba.
> 
> El día en que leyó en Pitchfork que el agente de RZA preguntó con quien quería colaborar y él dijo “Paul Banks tiene una vibra especial”, casi gritó en voz alta.
> 
> El día en que le propuso hacer música juntos, Paul preguntó dos veces más si lo decía en serio antes de contestar con una sonrisa que sí.
> 
> El día en que nació Banks & Steelz no cabía más emoción en él. Ese enorme sujeto e increíble rayo de creatividad y carisma estaba lanzando un disco con él. Vaya historia.
> 
> Así, después de tres años de ese álbum y recorrer la mitad del mundo juntos, ahí estaba este enorme sujeto contestando a sus historias en Instagram cada vez que alguna de sus fotografías le gustaba. A veces Paul seleccionaba determinadas fotografías para compartir sabiendo que a RZA quizás le gustarían, y lo hacía conscientemente, porque no tenía problema con admitirse a si mismo que RZA era el único hombre del que se había enamorado, después de Carlos.
> 
> De manera completamente platónica, inofensiva y sin intención alguna de llevarlo a la realidad alguna vez, pero vaya que amaba mirar la pantalla de su teléfono con una sonrisa cada que un mensaje suyo aparecía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este utilicé como guía dos canciones, para la narración pasada quise tomar como base Painkiller de Nothing But Thieves, para plasmar en la narración ese ritmo, y para la presente escuché mucho Alex de Nicky Blitz. También es uno de esos que salió en una noche y después sólo fue cuestión de corregir :D  
> Todos los capítulos están bajo la línea de 'si esto fuera real, esto debió pasar en' basándome en entrevistas de la banda, reportajes, fechas y eventos reales. En este capítulo se basa más o menos en una entrevista de Paul y Carlos con Network Ten, que sucedió después de OLTA, pero que aquí sitúo en la gira de Antics jeje


	7. s w e e t  .  d r e a m s

Generalmente el tiempo después de regresar de un tour era el tiempo de no ver al resto por al menos varias semanas, quizás algunos meses, antes de que las cosas pudiesen surgir de nuevo. Capitol había sido una casa comprensiva, pero sumamente seria, y lo notaban; ni siquiera necesitaban una declaración directa para darles una especie de advertencia sobre lo real de su contrato. Habían movido montañas para valerse de la firma de la banda, pasando en lo que Daniel llamaría “salvajemente desleal” carrera contra otro puñado de disqueras con el objetivo de tener los derechos sobre el tercer álbum. No tenía nombre, no tenía concepto y, sin embargo, ya tenía un futuro planeado. Así era la industria una vez entrando en ella. Tenía oyentes, compradores, radios dispuestas a dar giro al primer sencillo apenas estuviese listo, y el tiempo indicado para comenzar el proceso, por alguna razón y sin necesidad de palabras, parecía ser otoño.

¿Qué era entonces el verano? Una especie de limbo en el que la vida parecía haberse pausado. Nunca había creído en el destino, pero sí en coincidencias inexplicables, como que Carlos se hubiese alejado tanto tiempo y aparecido en la misma tienda de conveniencia que él una tarde, con un bigote, un nuevo estilo de cabello y un pequeño perro bajo el brazo. Paul usaba pantalones rotos y una sudadera cuando le vio en traje negro. Parecía mucho más alto con ese corte, atractivo y con una renovada masculinidad que instantáneamente hacía a su autoestima caer bajo tierra. Jamás supo si debió saludarle o no, porque el pánico era algo que aún no sabía controlar y prefirió pagar e irse.

Al llegar a casa recargó la frente al volante del auto por casi una hora, antes de poder moverse. Antes de reaccionar a lo que se había sentido como una experiencia traumática en vivo.

Las cosas habían mejorado después de meses de haberse mudado a Jersey: el vecindario era solitario, silencioso, apenas escuchaba desde el patio trasero los sonidos de la carretera más cercana a algo como un kilómetro de distancia. Aún así, decir que se había encontrado a sí mismo hubiese sido ir demasiado lejos: había muchas cosas que aún no resolvía, pero al menos había resuelto que el principal lío en su mente el año anterior había sido no tomarse en serio lo que claramente era una adicción y la terrible fatiga sobre la vida en la escena rock. Y ahora, en la cómoda renta de esa casa de un piso podía salir al parque, jugar con el San Bernardo de la casa vecina e ir al supermercado como lo hacía en la universidad. Y la sensación no podía ser más extraña: había pasado quizás el último año entero quejando a cada compromiso y deseando estar en casa, descansar y no tener algo qué hacer al menos por un día. Se había vuelto tanto una rutina que podía inferir que quizás su cerebro en realidad recargó más deseo en ello del que necesitaba, glorificando el descanso a un extremo que eventualmente llegaría al colapso. Terminada la gira, después de instalarse, visitar a sus padres en México y contratar el servicio de cable de regreso en Jersey, había encontrado en menos de una semana su agenda completamente libre y su sala completamente sola. Y no sabía qué hacer ahora, porque encontrar confort en lo tangible del mundo parecía sinsentido a veces, cuando la dependencia de los sentimientos y la razón ya era tan clara.

Aun así, eventualmente un sentimiento cálido había nacido hacia las tardes templadas con soles rosados en el horizonte, en el cauce a un par de calles de la suya, y en tanto Carlos había encontrado un nuevo compañero en Gaius, un pequeño galgo inglés, la ribera era una excusa útil para traer a ambos a través del río Hudson hasta Jersey. Después de todo, luego de romper el hielo, había formado una buena relación con la mascota de Carlos: un espacio fresco con un par de mantas y agua en un recipiente estaba siempre disponible debajo de las escaleras de Paul, y Carlos no negaba llevarle a ese tranquilo vecindario.

Las caminatas en las que Gaius jugueteaba con perros del doble de su tamaño o la mitad de este eran acompañadas por Paul, además de su dueño. Carlos había pasado a otra fase y esa zona de la ciudad era mucho más adecuada a la manera en que preferían gastar su tiempo ahora. Después de todo, Paul también se encontraba en esa extraña etapa de su vida, en la que Manhattan había perdido su nicotina y los clubes nocturnos eran tan opcionales como un té por la mañana.

Esos momentos parecían una ramificación alterna de su vida, días en los que podía acercarse a él, sin decir una palabra y subir a su regazo para besarlo, pero otras veces era Paul quien quizás descansaba o leía cuando Carlos llegaba a levantar su rostro y dejar cortos besos sobre sus labios, sus mejillas, sobre ese punto junto a sus ojos y sienes que se indicaba con la punta de sus pestañas distales. Y su mente y alma parecían estar en algún lugar del ideal cada vez que sucedía.

Sus tardes habían encontrado una rutina. Pasado un tiempo después de haber deteriorado todo, quizás ambos reconocían sin necesidad de palabras que era hora de esa especie de deconstrucción.

Carlos miró sobre su hombro al pasar detrás de él, al libro que tenía en las manos. Carlos jamás había sido alguien fácil de cambiar de opinión, su ego estaba por los cielos, pero parecía que bajo el amparo de diarios ocasos, cálidos y anaranjados, aparecían facetas que poco había visto en él.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Belleza en el nuevo siglo. Es de hace casi diez años.

—Hm ¿De qué habla?

—Es sobre los estándares de belleza en el mundo en estos tiempos, sobre la industria de la belleza y, básicamente, los orígenes de lo que actualmente es considerado bello.

—Vaya —Comentó, dejando su propia lectura sobre la mesa— Nunca he pensado realmente en eso ¿Qué piensas de él?

—Es bueno... ¿No es extraño como alguien en algún momento decidió deliberadamente hipnotizar a todo el mundo para creer que los rasgos europeos son la cima de la belleza?

—Bueno, la imprenta nació en Europa. No es tan extraño, la comunicación en masa no existía de esa manera antes de que un alemán la inventara. No lo sé, tú eres quien está leyendo sobre eso —Sonrió.

—Sí... Hay muchos factores, pero el hecho de que la idea permanezca ahora que... bien, todo mundo tiene una televisión, es decir... Es algo ridículo.

—Estados Unidos y Europa siguen siendo el centro del universo en esas televisiones.

—Cierto... De cualquier manera, todo apunta a que no debería ser así en algunos años.

—Espero llegar a verlo.

—¿Tú qué opinas?

—No lo sé. No sé mucho sobre ello, pero puedo decir que no intento seguir un modelo de chica de desfile de modas cuando alguien me atrae —Encendió un cigarro, continuando hasta después de exhalar– Quiero decir, si hay algo en su rostro que me guste y tiene una vagina, creo que es suficiente —Rió.

La mirada de Paul seguía en el techo y no se movió de ahí. Tragó saliva, antes de hablar:

—¿Crees que soy atractivo?

Escuchó a Carlos inhalar y exhalar el humo de nuevo. También le escuchó levantarse y caminar al sillón en donde él estaba. Se sentó en el respaldo contrario a su cabeza.

—Sí, absolutamente —Por alguna razón sentía que su corazón había dejado de contener la respiración luego de escuchar esa respuesta– de hecho, creo que tienes el rostro más hermoso que he visto en un hombre.

—Oh.

—Bueno, y Bowie. Bowie es algo distinto.

—Eso es un gusto bastante eurocéntrico. Casi podría decir racista.

Carlos rió y golpeó suavemente su pierna.

—De verdad no es intencional. Supongo que ser americano tiene consecuencias.

—Sí, es normal.

Como usualmente, el silencio no era incómodo. Era simplemente silencio, y estaba bien, porque a veces ambos querían ese momento y seguir acompañándose sin palabras. Había aprendido que algunas cosas no tenían por qué cumplir la connotación negativa que se les solía dar, aunque los clichés dijeran lo contrario.

—Europeo o no, creo que en realidad tiene que ver con una configuración específica de facciones que casualmente resultan gustarme demasiado.

—¿Qué siquiera significa eso? —Preguntó riendo.

—Que tú y Bowie no me gustan por parecer europeos, sino porque el conjunto de sus rasgos casualmente me parece hermoso. Casualmente su combinación de características es muy atractiva para mí.

—¿Qué características son? Es decir, de mí, no de Bowie.

—¿Quieres saber qué me gusta de tí ? —Sonrió sin mirarlo.

—Sí.

Así que fumó una vez más y se levantó de nuevo. Se arrodilló junto a Paul en el sillón y de repente estaba nervioso. Carlos le observaba de cerca, parecía repasar cada centímetro de su rostro y ahora sentía que ya no era agradable, porque había pánico en ser descompuesto en partes y puesto a juicio, y se preguntaba por qué había hecho una pregunta tan innecesaria, y por qué Carlos procedía de maneras tan extrañas. Y entonces algo en su pecho volvía a retorcerse, porque no confiaba en Carlos. No confiaba en que no tuviese listo un arsenal con qué herirle en sus palabras, o en sus acciones. Y es que había sido así siempre, desde la primera vez en conocerle.

Y por consecuencia temía. Temía que este nuevo Carlos tampoco fuese lo que deseaba.

—Tu rostro es literalmente angelical. Tus pómulos, y la forma de tu cara es la ideal. Tu nariz es pequeña, con una bonita forma, y se enrrojece fácilmente, es adorable y aún más cuando sonríes y se mueve ligeramente, junto a las marcas a sus lados. Tus labios tienen algo maravilloso que casi nadie tiene; se curvean naturalmente en las comisuras y entonces la linea y el arco forman una especie de w invertida; no lo haces a propósito, pero pareciera que estas sonriendo todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estás triste, y le da a tu imagen un aura traviesa. Como si quisieras morder tu labio inferior, con los dos dientes que más sobresalen adelante. Te hacen ver más inocente y eso es un contraste tan jodidamente provocativo con tus ojos... Tus ojos son increíbles. A la mierda el hecho de que sean azules; el modo en que tus párpados superiores caen y cómo se marcan los inferiores es lo que hace a tu mirada indiferente. Pareciera incluso altanera y a la vez cansada y enfadada. Tus cejas delgadas hacen que parezca que estás coqueteando, porque sueles moverlas mucho cuando hablas. Y cómo tu cabello cae en tu cara. Es rubio, como esos ángeles en las pinturas renacentistas. Tu cuerpo delgado y tu piel blanca y suave provocan ganas de acariciarte. Y los lunares en tu cara y en tu cuello parecen puestos en el lugar exacto. Creo que eso es todo.

Por una vez, por una maldita vez parecía que la dirección apuntaba a un futuro distinto. Y sabía cuánto odiaba a su imaginación fácil de encender, fácil de caer en el menor estímulo para sentirse mejor, pero ¿Cómo reaccionar? Después de esas palabras no se sentía herido, ni usado; esta vez y desde hace un tiempo se sentía genuinamente deseado.

Así era, porque una sonrisa después y el vello facial de Carlos rozaba su piel, porque besó su frente y sus mejillas, suavemente sus labios y le miró a los ojos mientras despeinaba su cabello rubio.

—Y yo no tengo una vagina... —Rió suavemente. Carlos también sonreía ante aquella afirmación, negando con otra calada.

—Eso no importa.

Cerró los ojos y Carlos entendía el gesto, dejó un beso en su frente de nuevo. Dejó también el cigarrillo en un contenedor de metal ahora vacío en la mesa junto al sillón. Las galletas de avena se terminaron, y era importante que Paul tuviese esas varias cajas en la alacena desde que Carlos era vegetariano. Quizás le estaba convenciendo de acercarse a aquello.

En los recientes meses había encontrado en casa una especie de guarida de sueños. Sueños todas esas tardes, con vinilos como música de fondo, acordes de guitarras y bajos, voces tranquilas, que al cerrar los ojos se veían anaranjadas, cafés, amarillos opacos en luces y sombras intermitentes, que olían a tabaco, avena y el perfume de Carlos, y se sentían como sus manos deslizando la sudadera abajo en sus brazos, y la camiseta arriba sobre su pecho: se sentían como la calidez de su cuerpo encima, que le exentaba del frío de Jersey, y le brindaba un tibio espacio entre él y el terciopelo del sillón; suave, suaves besos en su pecho y suaves gemidos cuando besaba su cuello, sabiendo que provocaba espasmos en su erección.

Suaves los atardeceres y la tela de la chaqueta del bajista, con la que se cubría después de que Carlos se levantaba. Se iba, pero últimamente sólo a la cocina, a preparar algo para la cena; en días más simples sólo por jugo.

Le veía con su chaqueta y no mencionaba una palabra al respecto.

—¿Puedes probar esto? —Pidió, acercando la cuchara a Paul, que junto a él observaba el proceso de cocina en la estufa.

—Bueno. Quizás algo más de cebolla.

—Sí, lo pensé. Cebolla.

A veces, cuando Carlos y Gaius se iban, no quería ir a dormir. A veces prefería intentar componer, o leer, o ver una película o simplemente sentarse afuera, pero no quería cerrar los ojos. A veces era tan ideal que realmente temía que fuese un sueño.

* * *

> Los sueños dejaron de ser materia de miedo. A veces soñaba sobre escenarios futuros, sobre la película que había visto antes de dormir o a veces simplemente no tenían sentido sus sueños. A veces ni siquiera soñaba, sólo iba a dormir y despertaba como si hubiese pasado un segundo. Las mañanas dependían bastante de qué tanto hubiese dormido: cuando dormía bien, eran placenteras, cuando dormía mal, cansadas: su cuerpo ya no tenía la habilidad de manejarse de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo, que solía ser bueno. De igual manera, saludó con amable actitud al empleado que trajo toallas y le sacó de la cama. Un mensaje de Daniel anunció que, en caso de bajar a desayunar pronto, podía encontrarle a él y a Sam en determinada zona de la sala de desayunos.
> 
> Él había aportado la idea de crear un grupo en WhatsApp para los tres y, de la misma manera, era él quien enviaba más audios a la conversación. Sam odiaba los audios y él amaba molestarlo con ello.
> 
> Mirando en el espejo del tocador, grababa una innecesariamente larga nota de voz, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Arregló su cabello con algo de fijador y lavó su rostro. Dudó quizás un minuto entero frente al traje gris que había tendido en la cama. Lo dejó ahí mismo y tomó unos joggers grises, una camiseta negra y una gorra del mismo color. Si tenía la oportunidad, compraría una en alguna parte. Quizás el mejor recuerdo que podría llevarse. Quizás. Quizás podía haber mejores, eso no podía prevenirlo.
> 
> Un cuadro colgado en la pared frente a su mesa ilustraba una larga hilera de columnas y arcos. Había visto la misma imagen unas diez veces en lo poco que tenían de haber llegado, en vectores, fotografías y en el aeropuerto ¿Era ese un signo nacional o local? No había visto algo así aún, pero sí una gigante representación de un hombre con plumas en la cabeza apenas entrar a la ciudad. Le recordaba a aquella otra figura gigante roja a las afueras de Ciudad de México, quizás una versión menos reciente de ello.
> 
> Esta ciudad parecía llevar la misma dinámica en varios aspectos, y siendo eso que apenas había visto algo al respecto. Bajo una apenas esbozada primera impresión, esa ciudad no se sentía despierta, como Ciudad de México, pero sí se sentía recién despertando, como él a esas nueve de la mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve mucho conflicto con el título de este jaja. Traté de hacer que cada capítulo llevara el título de una rola o una alusión clara a a letra, pero en este caso, que usé Miracle Aligner de The Last Shadow Puppets, no encontré nada que fuera acorde al tema del capítulo, así que terminé poniéndole el nombre de otra que escuché bastante, Sweet Dreams, TN. En sí, este capítulo existe especialmente para llenar mi necesidad de escribir romance y cosas bonitas en un momento del semestre en que el mantener la bruma de un darkfic era muy pesado, por lo que salió algo para atenuar todo. Este capítulo, al contrario de los demás, no está basado en la realidad de la banda y de hecho es más o menos lo contrario de lo que se supone que ocurría en ese entonces jaja igual, fue muy padre de hacer


	8. e v e r y t h i n g  .  g e t s  .  b l u r r y

Cada vez que lo pensaba, un sombrío sentimiento llegaba de nuevo sobre él. El hecho de que habían pasado cinco años desde que Carlos le había besado por primera vez, en un invierno como ese, en la ciudad en la que de nuevo se encontraban, era como ver un vergonsozo recuerdo de nuevo en vivo. Aquel bar en donde todo había sucedido, para su suerte, había cerrado hacía un año; una puerta cerrada para siempre, pero la mayor parte del peso no estaba en el sitio, sino en la persona.

Carlos había cambiado su aspecto, él un poco menos, pero las manos que sujetaban el bajo seguían siendo enormes y fuertes, seguían trayendo consigo memorias que prefería olvidar cada vez que rozaban por accidente su piel en medio de algún ensayo o grabación en el estudio. Le miraba por un segundo y Carlos era un experto en actuar como si no significase nada. Tal vez no lo hacía para él. De cualquier manera, no se sentía tan mal si después de eso dejaba un corto beso en sus labios al ambos estar solos en el auto. El trayecto a casa a veces pasaba sin palabras, a veces no había necesidad de ellas.

Quizás, después de los últimos meses, el resentimiento había cedido con base en caricias físicas y emocionales sobre los sillones de su sala de estar.

En una temprana noche en su azotea, con una pipa y marihuana cruzando entre ambos, la mirada que al horizonte se dirigía cambio de dirección hacia donde su compañero se encontraba, y preguntó sin pensarlo:

—No entiendo... Por qué me gustas tanto.

Y más que una pregunta, era una especie de cuestión al aire.

—Creo que tus padres te quisieron demasiado.

Carlos lo dejó sin palabras, pero la razón era que no encontraba la relación. O se sentía demasiado poco apto para buscarla.

—No entiendo.

—Quizás buscas algo en mí, como todos.

No dijo más. Constantemente había cosas que no entendía, pero era parte de la manera en que las cosas sucedían. Era cansado, sí, porque hacía un largo tiempo que su vida comenzaba a pasarse junto a él y cuando no estaba... Era difícil. Cansado. Frustrante. Cuando se trataba de Paul consigo mismo, entonces ya no se sentía tan bien.

Pero entonces Carlos aparecía de nuevo, le besaba y la calma estaba ahí.

No lo entendía, no había explicación para ese comportamiento y no había razón sobre lo que pasaba cuando estaban solos. En alguna manera, tampoco quería ahondar más en ello, lo evitaba conscientemente porque había una parte de sí mismo encontrándose ahí, había un deseo por mantener el misterio que convertía a la situación en un pasaje novelesco. Su secreto hacía sonar todo más romántico: aquello era su silencioso secreto a la sombra del resto, paradójicamente, llevándose al interior de ambos frente a todos.

Era aquello atractivo en ocultar el por qué parecía feliz camino a casa, en mentir cuando cuestionaban si habían llegado juntos, en pretender ser indiferentes el uno del otro y después dejar escapar una sonrisa al recordar sus manos y su voz.

¿Por qué parecía un juego tan agradable de jugar?

Su mirada aburrida y casi molesta desde el otro lado del cristal se lamentó una vez más mientras la indicación de intentar de nuevo fue vociferada. Tenían más de cincuenta tomas con esa maldita canción y era frustrante el saber que no era más que las vocales lo que hacía falta para terminar de una vez de grabar por el día.

Su garganta no lo entendía. Sam, Daniel y Carlos le miraban conteniendo la frustración de aquello y lo podía sentir, todos querían ir a casa, pero se quedaban ahí por compromiso, por escuchar la toma final del último coro, era sólo que no podía alcanzar las malditas notas.

—¿Puedes intentar la última parte una vez más? –Pidió la voz desde el otro lado.

—No, esto no está funcionando, no sé por qué.

—Podemos intentarlo de nuevo, vamos, desde _“I've got a chance”_...

—Me duele un poco la garganta, para ser honesto.

—¿Necesitas un descanso, Paul?

—Por favor.

No quiso mirar a los ojos al resto al salir de la cabina. Sabía lo que pensaban y que probablemente no estaban de acuerdo con que tomase un descanso, porque era tarde, pero él también estaba exhausto y de nada servía seguir intentándolo así.

Salió de la sala de estudio también, caminó por el pasillo e intentó una vez más cantar esa línea en la habitación en la que se encerró a sí mismo. Era un esfuerzo increíble en ese momento mantener la energía y el tono que requería la canción. Y lo intentó de nuevo, con la reverberación del cuarto respondiéndole que jamás conseguiría alcanzar la nota del final, ese “eyes”. Joder, jamás iba a alcanzarla.

Carlos entró a la habitación como si no hubiese nadie adentro, pero le miró con un propósito claro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a ayudarte.

Carlos había escrito al menos la mitad de esa canción, maldita sea, debía estar tan decepcionado de que no pudiese llevar a la vida esas palabras. Debía estar tan molesto y decepcionado de él.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Recuéstate en la mesa.

Su voz resonó por la habitación: estaba prácticamente vacía, salvo esa mesa de la que Carlos hablaba y un par de lockers en la otra esquina. No tenía idea de lo que pretendía, casi ni siquiera ganas de su compañía, pero no gastaría palabras en objetar, entonces lo hizo.

Carlos se acercó a él con una seria expresión y llevó las manos a su garganta, justo bajo su manzana de Adán. Su cuerpo estaba listo: se tensó, tomó aire y cerró los ojos, pero la presión no llegó. Los pulgares no rodearon su perímetro y no se ciñeron. En su lugar, bajaron delicadamente.

Sintió el conducto de su garganta dilatarse, tomar aire de nuevo, como si estuviese tomándolo por primera vez. Las manos se adentraron bajo su camiseta y rozaron sus clavículas, sus hombros. Salieron de ahí sólo para llegar desde abajo a su pecho y con suavidad recorrieron la superficie, su piel, suave como terciopelo. Un suspiro y sus ojos estaban cerrados, atendiendo nada más que el tacto de esas manos sobre él: pasaban su suavidad, sus pezones, sus costillas bajo la piel y la palma derecha se plasmó sobre donde suponía que su corazón estaba. Parecía darle calor.

Sus latidos eran más rápidos y una placentera sensación de profundidad y calidez comenzó a gestarse en su laringe, mientras la mano izquierda encontraba el camino a su vientre, hacia la línea de sus pantalones. Era encendida esa sensación tan acogedora, ese lugar seguro. Apenas quiso pronunciar palabra cuando esas sensaciones le hicieron ceder.

Una única primer vocal salió de sus labios en una exhalación entrecortada.

Por supuesto que quería permitir que siguiesen formándose brisas color pastel en su imaginación, rayos de luz otoñal en tanto manos desabrochaban sus pantalones y los deslizaban en sus piernas. Lo quería porque se sentía tan frustrado. Tan gastado. Tan estúpido.

Porque hacía un largo tiempo que nadie le había acompañado. Porque las últimas semanas habían sido duras estando solo en Jersey, y pensar que Carlos jamás se quedaba a dormir arruinaba todo. Pensar que las cosas agradables sucedían en las sombras.

Pero esas eran las reglas que él mismo había inventado, o eso suponían ser ¿No es así?

Porque cuando Carlos dijo que quizás sus padres le habían querido demasiado, tuvo razón. Porque estaba tan cansado de no ser suficiente y de sentir que él solo no podía. Porque su calor le era necesario, lo necesitaba para regresar de las tormentas en su mente.

Carlos separó sus piernas y en minutos le envolvía en su boca, mágicamente. Como si pudiese separar su cuerpo en partes, traer ese bienestar a él y dibujar estrellas en el fondo cuando tenía que cerrar los ojos por una suave oleada de espasmos. Tan plácido. Tan blando. Aquella penetración en su entrada sucedió casi naturalmente, con el índice y medio rozando húmedos su interior y añadiendo centellas al plano en su imaginación.

La proyección cada vez que cerraba los ojos se transformaba y confundía con el techo, lo único que podía observar. Intentó mirar a su alrededor y era como observar a través de un vidrio empañado. Sus rodillas temblaban, su respiración se agotaba y el líquido pre seminal le tenía demasiado húmedo.

Los golpes en la puerta resonaron en el eco de la habitación

—¿Paul? ¿Sigues ahí? –Cuestionó una voz del otro lado.

Su orgasmo llegó al incorporarse mínimamente y responder como si fuese una expresión.

—¡Sí!

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí...

—Decidimos dejar de grabar por hoy. Si hoy no es un buen día, podemos intentarlo mañana, si estás mejor con eso.

—No, no, está bien. Ya voy.

Su rostro se coloreaba en rojo como nunca antes y Carlos besó su frente mientras le limpiaba el abdomen con un pañuelo de su bolsillo. La versión final del puente estuvo lista en tres tomas.

* * *

> —¿Siempre es así el calor? –Preguntó en español al barista. El hombre trató de disimular sorpresa con una respuesta rápida.
> 
> —Ahorita sí, ya esta es la temperatura normal en estos meses.
> 
> —Hace mucho calor —Dijo sacudiendo ligeramente el cuello de su camiseta.
> 
> —Antes no era así. Hace como quince años, más o menos, llovía en estos meses. Llovía todo junio y en mayo nada más hacía frío en las noches.
> 
> —Y ahora es muy fuerte el calor.
> 
> —Ajá, y ahora ya hace calor todo el año. En mayo y abril antes puro viento, puro viento fuerte en las tardes.
> 
> Miró por la ventana. Era un curioso atardecer, el sol era el más anaranjado que había visto en su vida. Quizás lo único semejante en lo que podía pensar era aquel que alguna vez había visto en Dakar, de vacaciones con sus padres.
> 
> —El sol parece al sol que hay en Senegal.
> 
> —¡De Senegal! Imagínese en las que estamos...
> 
> Compartió con él esa risa y aquel le ofreció un vaso con whisky preparado. Lo tomó con una sonrisa.
> 
> — _Cheers._
> 
> —Gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se nota qué canción se grababa? :D Para mí, The Heinrich Maneuver es la mejor interpretación vocal de Paul de prácticamente toda la discografía de Interpol, así que me pareció adecuada xD Por otro lado, en este capítulo la vibra cambia totalmente de el inicio a la parte del lemon, en sí en el principio pretende algo como Ice Cream de The Wombats (de donde, por cierto, sale el título por el coro de la canción) y el lemon (o smut, como le llamen ustedes) se basa en algo mucho más suave y lento, Love's The Only Way de Cage The Elephant :D


	9. a f t e r l i f e

La realidad era que, en cuanto terminó de grabar sus partes en el disco, hizo el bajo a un lado y se fue.

No debía ser tan sorpresivo, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que había mencionado el tema prácticamente desde que habían comenzado a ser una banda y cuán pesado y difícil el proceso de grabación para el disco había sido esta última vez. En los meses previos ni siquiera tenían que pasar tiempo con él si no se trataba de componer para la banda o alguna decisión que necesitase de la presencia de los cuatro, e incluso así la convivencia era áspera. Quizás la seriedad, quizás el dramatismo, quizás el hecho de que Carlos era un idiota molesto naturalmente; Interpol era el maldito hijo que les mantenía juntos.

Carlos anunció no una intención de irse, sino una necesidad. Con esas palabras “necesito dejar la banda” no había dejado espacio a objeciones. No era que hubiesen surgido en realidad: Sam rodó la mirada durante el innecesariamente largo y casi teatral discurso de despedida, Daniel demostró consternación sobre el futuro de la banda, y es que Paul lo había dicho incluso públicamente; sin uno de ellos no sería Interpol. Podría haber una banda, pero no sería Interpol.

Y Paul, vaya, se había mantenido en silencio y un gesto indescifrable todo el durante.

Apenas el siguiente día, Carlos apareció en su departamento y adivinó con facilidad la humedad en sus ojos que desde la noche anterior permaneció.

No dijo nada. Estaba ahí para recoger pertenencias y prefirió pasar por alto la expresión del otro.

—Voy a sacar algunas cosas de tu habitación.

—Sí. Está bien.

Era irreal, como un mal sueño.

Cuando había soñado con meteoritos, avalanchas y maremotos, la peor de las angustias ocurría cuando aquellas grandes concentraciones de materia avanzaban inminentes hacia él, le hacían correr y sentir miedo hasta la garganta, ardiendo y paralizándole apenas debajo de su instinto de supervivencia. La peor de las presiones el saberse víctima de aquello tan grande e ineludible que no existía manera físicamente posible de evitarlo. El peor sentimiento era aquel en el que las fuerzas físicas, la esperanza y el ingenio topaban de frente la imperativa necesidad de bajar las armas y darse por vencidos. Aquel en que al fin se llegaba al límite, en que nada más se podía hacer.

Esta vez el límite era el respeto. El respeto a las decisiones de Carlos. El límite era que ni moviendo mar y tierra podría hacerle cambiar de opinión, y entre más lo intentase, más se encontraría con el efecto contrario, porque Carlos era así. 

—¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? –Le llamó desde su habitación, señalando una caja grande sobre su clóset.

Y lo hizo. Buscaron en silencio por un rato y Paul desviaba la mirada cada vez que se encontraba con la del otro, en tanto pequeños recuerdos se iban a una maleta y el brillo del sol desaparecía detrás de nubes de otoño. Después de todo ese tiempo. Después de lo sucio en aquello, lo difícil y las lágrimas, después del arrebol y las respiraciones cortadas por todos las razones. Después del llanto agrio, el dulce y las diferentes maneras de decir sí, de las heridas que seguían abiertas y los orgasmos como destellos de luces gradientes. Después de las letras y las palabras, las caricias y los gritos desgarradores. Después de la saliva y los labios, la piel y las manos.

Después de todo, ¿Podría funcionar? Después de todo ¿A dónde iba todo? Era como si un momento hubiese estado todo ahí y de repente ya no estaría ¿En dónde quedaría el pasado? ¿En dónde iría el futuro?

No quería aceptarlo, odiaba ese maldito futuro.

—Eres un pedazo de trabajo ¿Lo sabes? —Dijo de repente, sin mirarlo.

—Mi autoestima no es tan baja para reducirme a eso —Respondió. Unos segundos después, esta vez Paul sí veía sus labios apretados y esa sonrisa reprimida que le caracterizaba.

Había sido una buena época ¿No es así? Los mejores doce años de su vida. Y nunca había tenido una mala vida.

El problema era que no quería dejarla ir. No quería que terminara, porque hubiera aceptado una despedida perfecta, Untitled en un anochecer, pero eso no era perfecto, ni siquiera cerca. Ese era un final abrupto e inesperado, que le rompía el corazón y quería poder regresar el tiempo para encontrar el momento en que Carlos tomó esa decisión y detenerlo, besarlo, prometerle hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera o llevarlo hasta el final del mundo para convencerlo de quedarse..

Hubiese sido agradable vivir en esa fantasía, pero Carlos probablemente se reiría en su cara de cualquier ofrecimiento, y lo rechazaría de la manera más correcta. En la realidad él había tomado una decisión y había hablado perfectamente el por qué, pero aún así dolía demasiado.

Ese no era el final que quería, y estaba tan molesto con Carlos por ello.

—Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Sabes? –Habló de repente– Estaba todo bien, estamos bien. Tú querías esto. Maldita sea, Carlos, no te vayas.

Su mirada de regreso era desconcertante. Paul nunca había tenido un mejor amigo, ni siquiera en la preparatoria, y él era lo más cercano que conocía con una persona. Conocía varias facetas de Carlos, incluso había pasado por más de un par de sus metanoias, pero ahora no podía adelantar su respuesta. No tenía el tiempo de descifrarla, porque se estaba yendo.

—Me quiero ir, Paul. Necesito terminar con esta etapa.

Quería golpearle por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sus reacciones hacia él después de más de diez años se habían educado para ser muy mecánicas: le gritaba cuando le hacía sentir molestia, lo abrazaba cuando le hacía sentir felicidad, lo besaba cuando le hacía sentir romance, tenía sexo con él cuando le hacía sentir excitación, ahora quería devolverle el dolor que estaba sintiendo, quería odiarlo por no poder cambiar su opinión. Quería llorar, por la añoranza que le haría sentir de ese momento en adelante. Y de repente se preguntaba por qué no quería besarlo y abrazarlo, ¿dónde estaba todo el amor que sentía por él en ese momento? ¿Por qué sentía ahora sólo dolor?

—No digas eso, sabes que si uno no estaba no podríamos hacer lo mismo ¿Qué piensas que vamos a hacer? ¿Buscar otro bajista y ya?

—Paul, espero que tengas empatía conmigo. Hablé con ustedes, y creo que es razonable por qué no me quedaré —Y no había emociones en su rostro, joder, parecía hablar sobre el clima— Tú sabes tocar muy bien.

—¿Quieres que yo sea nuestro bajista? —Se le quebraba la voz, no podía bromear siquiera— Carlos... No. Perdón, no, yo no soy... Yo no tengo la capacidad para esto. Tú eres el bajista, has visto las putas notas de Rolling Stone, tú haces esto mejor que nadie ¿Por... ?

—Paul...

—¡No puedo estar bien con esto!

—Paul.

—¡¿Vas a dejarme y ya?! ¡Muestra un puto sentimiento, maldita sea!

Esas eran lágrimas. El temblor en sus manos era fruto de la frustración, y por vergonzoso que fuese, no podía ocultar que estaba llorando porque lo tenía de frente. Y esperaba que Carlos se acercase con un abrazo, pero no lo hacía. Estaba ahí, frente a él, como una madre viendo a su hijo regalar una rabieta.

—Paul... Tus sentimientos no son responsabilidad mía. Son responsabilidad tuya. Yo no tengo la obligación cuidar que estés bien.

—Vete a la mierda, Carlos.

—Sé razonable.

—Odio que hagas eso; no estás hablando sobre el maldito clima, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

Y seguía molesto. Miró a la pared, le dio la espalda porque no quería seguir mostrándole mejillas humedecidas por un par de lágrimas y permaneció en esa posición hasta que la sensación de presencia detrás de él se desvaneció. Quizás estaba siendo dramático al sentarse en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared: flashes a cuando Carlos llamó su rostro angelical, cuando apretaba su garganta durante el sexo o cuando le apartaba el cabello detrás de los oídos. No era el momento, una mala pasada de su mente.

Se preguntaba si realmente Carlos no le daba importancia a nada más que a sus propios sentimientos, porque en ese momento el único sonido entre ambos era Dengler moviendo cosas en su habitación, saliendo unos segundos después con algunas de estas en las manos. Plazó los objetos en una mesa a su izquierda antes de entrar de nuevo a la recámara.

Y Paul miró con atención a esos objetos. Y uno de esos era un vinil en edición limitada de Pixies, que Carlos había comprado en Japón hacía varios años. Y estaba en su apartamento porque a veces, cuando Carlos venía, esas catorce canciones se convertían en su música de elevador en medio de un almuerzo, de nuevos riffs o de entrar a la cocina para poner galletas de avena en dos platos y luego llevarlos a la sala de estar. El vinil y esos días se iban, y había pasado la última vez de verles en esa casa sin darse cuenta. Realmente se irían. Realmente se irían de su vida, realmente les veía por última vez. Sus ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo.

Las ventanas lanzaron desde afuera cada vez más olas de oscuridad y viento fresco, tornando el cielo de azul a anaranjado, amarillo, rosado, magenta, y en violeta preguntó:

—Realmente no es como que signifique algo para tí, ¿cierto?

—No es eso, Paul. Mi noción de las personas en mi vida es... Naturalmente distinta.

—Entiendo —Tragó saliva. Por supuesto que no lo entendía, pero tenía que tomar ese hecho. Tenía que hacerlo.

—No tienes que sentirte mal por eso. No sé trata de tí. No quiero ser sólo un bajista por el resto de mi vida y sabes que nunca he querido serlo. Quiero seguir mis propósitos.

—Dios, pero podemos...

—Paul, no. No estoy hablando de lo que tú hagas. Esto no es una rabieta, ni un reclamo, ni una petición, estoy hablando sobre mí mismo. Creo que sólo te sigues confundiendo, necesito que entiendas que no estoy diciendo esto para que mis palabras resuenen en tí, estoy hablando de esto porque no quiero dejar las cosas así

—Entonces no te vayas.

—Lo haré. Lo haré.

—¡¿Por qué?! Dios ¡¿Qué más puedo darte?!

—Paul, esto no se trata sobre tí. Estoy conectando cada vez mejor con mis sentimientos y... necesito tomar estos riegos, es lo que quiero hacer. Estoy aprendiendo a dejar hablar a ese instinto emocional, y no estoy hablando de tí, estoy hablando de mí. Siempre he odiado que te importen más las conversaciones de los demás sobre tí cuando la conversación sobre tí debería ser contigo mismo. Quizás deberías comenzar a dejar hablar a tus sentimientos, no a recibirlos de los demás.

—¡Es que no sé qué hacer, Carlos! Nunca lo he sabido ¿Sabes? Tú puedes tomar esta clase de decisiones, pero yo no... No estoy listo. Y no estoy listo para que te vayas...

El silencio fue largo, pero había servido para limpiar con el dorso las pequeñas lágrimas que salieron de las esquinas de sus ojos. Jamás había llorado tan fácilmente. Tal vez era ridículo para Carlos, pero era su última opción.

—No estoy diciendo que debes hacerlo mismo que yo –Habló el más alto, tomando la caja de la mesa– Trato de decirte exactamente lo contrario, Paul: haz lo mismo que tú. Que el tú que compone, y que juega tenis como un profesional y que...

Oh, parecía tan difícil pronunciar esa frase y era tan estúpido cuando ambos sabían exactamente lo que estaba a punto de decir. Quería escuchar las palabras, pero Carlos se rehusó a dejarles salir:

—... siente. No serás como yo, y eres bueno, Paul.

No podía mentir, porque la siguiente hora y media sucedió en silencio llevando objetos pequeños al auto de Carlos, observando las gotas de llovizna y el cielo gris reflejarse en el encerado blanco de la carrocería, los platos que sobre la mesa colocó con galletas y café amargo. Con la mirada analizó sus facciones mientras comía frente a él, grabó en la memoria su voz y sus ademanes, y escuchó su maldito discurso pretencioso.

No podía mentir, porque en aquel momento una especie de cristal en su interior se rompió. A fin de cuentas, desde el momento en que le había visto por primera vez en la universidad, con una cruz sobre la espalda, había pensado que era la persona más genial en el universo.

Prefería la idea de pensar por siempre que Carlos confió en que sabía lo que contuvo decir en ese momento. Que confío en que comprendería que esas palabras no iban con su persona.

“Que me ama”.

Carlos jamás lo dijo, pero quería confiar en que quiso hacerlo.

—Tenías toda la vida aquí. ¿Qué mierdas vas a hacer ahora? –Preguntó con la vista al frente, en el asiento copiloto camino a lo que pronto sería el antiguo departamento de Carlos.

—Bueno... Creo que entendí que tengo derecho de joder mi vida.

Asintió con desgano. Quizás era ese derecho al que temía. Ese derecho a ser independiente era escalofriante, y quizás Carlos deseaba y estaba listo para tomarlo, pero Paul no. Porque desde que se había librado de sus padres al escoger la música sobre un empleo fijo, había encontrado la oportunidad de correr a los brazos de un nuevo carcelero en sólo un par de meses, y había amado tanto la franja de indecisión en aferrarse a él, en succionar todo de él, en dejarle atar sus manos, que quizás su ida significaba que nadie le sostendría por las manos ya.

Era libre.

Era responsable de su libertad.

Era hora de dejar de sufrir.

Tal vez yacía ahí la razón a todo.

—Pero... ¿Sabes? Nunca entendí si me odias o me amas...

—No es algo tan polarizado. La gama de sentimientos que los seres humanos tenemos hace ridículo reducir las cosas a amar u odiar.

—Pero jamás te enamoraste de mí.

—¿Tú sí?

Se encogió de hombros. De repente todo parecía sin sentido, había perdido el punto en absoluto.

—No tiene sentido.

—Las cosas son complicadas.

—¿Me odias?

—No te odio. Eres una persona hermosa, Paul. En algún momento, ciertamente, llegué a odiarte.

—Después de Antics.

—Después de Antics. Cuando te metes cocaína eres insoportable, una pequeña mierda insoportable –Rió– pero, de nuevo, creo que lo que yo piense de tí debería ser irrelevante. Espero que lo entiendas ahora, Paul.

No hacía sentido, pero quizás alguna vez lo haría.

—¿Qué haremos sin bajista? 

—Tú podrías tocar...

—No lo creo –Suspiró con una melancólica sonrisa– Va a ser difícil encontrar a alguien que haga tu trabajo.

—No será imposible. Van a estar mejor sin mí.

Las palabras se repitieron como eco en su mente. Jamás las olvidaría.

—¿Pude hacer algo para que te quedaras? —Preguntó después de unos minutos.

Carlos sonrió, casi con ternura hacia la pregunta. Le miró a los ojos de la manera más amorosa que quizás jamás antes había mostrado. O tal vez un par de veces. Nunca así, aún.

—No. Siempre fuiste perfecto. Fuiste lo más hermoso, peculiar y perfecto que pudiste ser.

En su departamento, las cajas pasaron al interior, un vaso con agua aclaró su voz y las despedidas ni siquiera pudieron ser más directas de lo que el contexto ya era. La conversación volvió a ser sobre el clima y las palabras algo superficiales. Entre lo que la situación daba por escenario, todo aquello por aclarar jamás encontró el momento de preguntarse.

—Bueno... vamos a volver a vernos pronto ¿Cierto?

—No lo sé –Habló Carlos sin mirarle– Quizás, en unos años.

Tampoco había esperado esa respuesta. Tampoco había esperado sentir su corazón destrozado y helado cuando la puerta se había cerrado por fin. No estaba dispuesto a seguir presentando una vergonzosa escena frente al marco blanco, no tocaría de nuevo para regresarle, así que descendió escalones abajo y caminó hasta la estación de subterráneo más cercana, sosteniendo sus pasos y el espectro de su cuerpo con más fuerza que jamás antes.

No tocaría alcohol o drogas por meses, tocaría la guitarra y las cajas que nunca fueron abiertas después de cerrarse el segundo año de universidad. Y estas tenían letras irónicamente buenas, estúpidas y otras tantas poéticas y dramáticas.

Tocaría su propio cuerpo varias noches, extrañando la respiración agitada y graves gruñidos desde otra boca, hasta que alguien más pudiese regresar un orgasmo a su sistema. Pudiese despertar algo de electricidad donde las venas parecieron vacías largo tiempo.

* * *

> A cierta edad parecía común que las personas creyeran conocer todas las emociones. Eso es algo que Paul había notado quizás pasando los treinta y cinco, quizás pasado El Pintor.
> 
> En algún punto de la creación de ese anagrama las cosas parecieron un tanto demasiado elaboradas, después un tanto demasiado simples, y antes de encontrar el equilibrio, parecieron no tener punto. En ese momento le mencionó el pensamiento a Daniel y este respondió después de un rato que no compartía la opinión.
> 
> Y respetaba eso, pero de alguna manera, era cierto que las descripciones, las estéticas, los conceptos, se basaban en los sentimientos que evocaban, y daba a la construcción de lo material un fondo _d_ _emasiado_ humano, y buscando la imagen de Marauder la duda surgida había sido el límite. Ni siquiera porque quisiera experimentar esas cuestiones en la estética de ese álbum, simplemente porque cuando todo el rumbo creativo había sido planeado cuidadosamente por los tres y un gran equipo de colaboradores, se había preguntado en incontables veces si lo que veía no lo había visto antes. Si no estaba repitiendo una cultura, extranjera o propia, si no se estaba proyectando a sí mismo.
> 
> Y la respuesta solía ser que, efectivamente, casi siempre había un reflejo de sus sentimientos en alguna parte de las letras, los sonidos, las imágenes, así fuera mínima. Sam dijo que era parte de ser un artista el dejar un trozo de si mismo en cada creación. A eso le llamaban _autenticidad e identidad_
> 
> —Sí, después de todo, ¿Qué es el arte sin sentimientos? —Explicó Daniel.
> 
> —Pero ¿No crees que es frustrante?
> 
> —¿Qué?
> 
> —Que se base en ellos.
> 
> —¿Por qué?
> 
> —Bueno... No lo sé, ese espectro de sentimientos para mí se ve como una caja de tonalidades, ya sabes, como un espacio de colores RGB. Es frustrante que a pesar de todo lo que hay en el medio, eventualmente llegas a #000000 y #ffffff, eventualmente estás limitado por la gama de sentimientos. Los humanos y todo lo que creamos está limitado por nuestra gama de sentimientos. Y es todo lo que podemos hacer, porque somos humanos.
> 
> Daniel pensó por un largo momento, con la vista al frente y un cigarrillo en la mano. Paul tenía casi dos semanas sin tocar uno, y se sentía bien con ello. Un hombre al interior del salón incluso le había ofrecido una cajetilla, y rechazarla le había dado una sensación de control sobre sí mismo que recientemente estaba disfrutando demasiado. Jamás antes había experimentado eso a lo que llamaban “poder” de esa manera, tan pacífica, tan tranquila.
> 
> Ahora, en el balcón de ese salón, eran sólo ellos dos, en tanto Sam hablaba con su esposa adentro. La vista, con ese cielo medianamente estrellado, era tranquila y encontraba un agradable contraste con los sonidos provenientes de la autopista cercana. Hacía un largo tiempo que no se hospedaban en una ciudad donde las estrellas aún fuesen visibles.
> 
> —Ya veo. Sí, es frustrante.
> 
> —¿Me entiendes ahora?
> 
> —Sí, creo que sí . Bien, supongo que entonces es un gran tropiezo pensar que conocemos todas las emociones —Sonrió.
> 
> —Buena referencia —Paul imitó el gesto porque no podía creer que casi cinco años después Dan pudiese recordar las palabras exactas. Que recordase siquiera la idea—¿A qué te refieres ahora?
> 
> —Tal vez el error es creer que la gama de emociones es tan limitada. En realidad es un universo gigantesco, finito por ser humanos, pero gigantesco. Incluso eso es limitante, ¿No? Tal vez la mejor opción sea buscar emociones alienígenas —Sugirió.
> 
> Paul sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este simplemente... fue un placer de escribir! Saqué bastante aquí y fue una buena manera de hablar de algunas cosas que realmente quería hablar. Aunque es una introspección de ''Paul'', es bastante mía también. Afterlife de Arcade Fire fue muy útil y me gustó mucho poder referenciar la letra muchas veces, es un rolón! :D


	10. e x o s k e l e t o n

La primera vez que se enfrentó a un cuestionamiento personal sobre Carlos después del cuarto álbum las cosas resultaron mucho menos sencillas de lo que había planeado. Porque esos sujetos en IHeart no solían ser prudentes, naturalmente eran un medio enfocado al pop, y mientras los entrevistadores en la escena rock podían extremar las anécdotas para enaltecerlas, en el otro punto a veces las cosas se convertían en directamente amarillistas.

La mujer había hecho la misma pregunta que varios antes, el cómo eran las cosas sin él, que tenía una especie de respuesta predeterminada por parte de los tres y usualmente en una neutral voz de la garganta de Paul. La situación era la palabra que ella había agregado al formato usual de la pregunta, que había terminado en algo gramáticamente extraño y desafortunadamente sensible.

“¿Cómo cambio el sonido _emocionalmente_ con su ausencia?”

Era tan extraño que la respuesta urgió de sus labios, los que parecían inconscientemente responsables de contestar, casi tan dirigida al aspecto técnico como acostumbraba. La mujer no lo tragó.

—¿Había un distanciamiento en todo esto antes o...?

Recordó la última vez que insistió en hacerle consumir drogas. Recordó la frialdad que le recorrió al ver sus ojos completamente desconectados de la realidad. Completamente lejanos al mínimo sentimiento de cariño. De nuevo no pudo evitar tomar la palabra.

—No... No, Carlos era... muy... Escribía partes importantes y tenía una personalidad muy única, entonces ahora es que esa personalidad ya no está ahí... –Joder, estaba nervioso y no podía dejar de mover las manos— pero al mismo tiempo, hay una química diferente entre nosotros tre...

—¿Con qué la reemplazan?

No intentó responder de nuevo. No podía, ya no podía, porque su energía emocional iba a agotarse pronto y no había imaginado lo agotador que era lidiar con la parte sentimental de hablar sobre Carlos frente a una cámara y no en su mente y en la soledad de la habitación.

Su rostro, su piel, su cuerpo exterior estaba tenso. Y probablemente, frente a la cámara, su expresión entró en un shock en el que en el fondo se libraba una batalla entre esa maldita ola de tristeza que llegaba siempre, tan intensamente, y la necesidad de no dejarla ganar más, porque no era justo. Porque él se había ido sin dolor, sin tristeza y con un rostro neutral cerró esa puerta blanca en su cara, y Paul... No era justo. Esa ola cubría de nuevo con sólo pensar en todo aquello, en esa energía que ya no había ahí, en cómo estaban tratando de llenar ese espacio aún, en cómo no era tan bueno como él en el bajo, cómo el sonido había cambiado emocionalmente con su ausencia. En su ausencia.

Y tragó saliva con una triste expresión en sus labios. Sus ojos buscaron un lugar en el cual distraerse mientras Daniel salvaba esa pregunta. Los nervios eran notables en sus manos, y no fue hasta una broma de Sam que la ola regresó al mar. La marea calmó de nuevo. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro y rió auténticamente. Dan siguió con las bromas y entonces podía relajarse.

No necesitaba haberles dicho con palabras lo mucho que había agradecido a ambos haberle sacado de esa situación, pero lo entendían. Desde que eran sólo ellos tres, las cosas habían cambiado y la relación entre los tres también.

Porque nunca se había dado la oportunidad de apreciar al par de compañeros que tenía en ese proyecto, y en cierto punto Interpol había sido sinónimo de Carlos en su mente, porque le consumía y era todo lo que podía ver, pero cuando el interior de la banda se había visto fracturado, su imagen mental también.

Habían tenido que encontrar la manera de salir adelante, y si en un principio se había sentido tan solo para sanar un proyecto de más de diez años y llevarlo adelante, estaba descubriendo que tenía dos apoyos de la misma fuerza y voluntad que él. Tenía dos fuentes de apoyo y soporte para continuar en la marcha que sería seguir sin Carlos, para compensar la deficiencia que habría sin él. Vaya, que Sam y Daniel se estaban convirtiendo en un exoesqueleto para seguir sin él. Se estaban conviertiendo cada vez en mejores compañeros de lo que en todos los años anteriores habían sido, en mejores amigos desde que Carlos no estaba cerca. Quizás habían necesitado su partida.

Quizás realmente lo habían necesitado ellos también.

* * *

> Pero qué demonios podía decir de una entrevista. Después de un tiempo, lo único que podía sacar de él era una sonrisa, el hecho de que después de tanto tiempo Carlos siguiese apareciendo en las preguntas, en las entrevistas cada tanto tiempo. El hijo de puta aún se las arreglaba para estar presente incluso cuando hacía casi diez años que no lo estaba. Y estaba bien. Después de todo, era parte de aceptar realidades tal como eran.
> 
> La realidad era también que en ocasiones los entrevistadores no se preparaban lo suficiente para saber qué preguntas ya habían respondido montones de veces, y aunque eso no les exculpaba de un mal momento, Paul no se consideraba a sí mismo capaz de tomar alguna represalia al respecto.
> 
> ¿Por qué represalia? Carlos no le molestaba, nada le urgía por ocultar, no tenía nada que maquillar sobre la realidad, y si elaborar era necesario, no se trataba más que de hablar sobre cómo las cosas habían sucedido en lo profesional. A Carlos le había tomado prácticamente seis años poder hablar de las cosas que le habían llevado a tomar las decisiones que tomó, Paul aún no lo había hablado con nadie, pero algo tenía claro: esa clase de temas eran un proceso distinto para cada persona. No tenía ningún problema con seguir tomando su tiempo hasta que llegase alguien con quien pudiese volver a abrir su corazón, y no porque no confiase en sus propios amigos, sino porque había cosas que no dejaban de ser privadas y, a pesar de todo, especiales.
> 
> Incluso así, en realidad no eran secretos. Había dicho demasiado en Success, The Undoing y otras tantas. El mundo entero sabía cuánto había amado perseguir a su daño y que todo lo recorrido pareció vacío cuando se quedó solo. Indirectamente, todo mundo sabía cuánto odiaba haberse quedado a la mitad de conocerle realmente, de saber a lo que hubiesen podido llegar. El lugar en el que estaban en ese momento.
> 
> Pero también sabía que tenía que vivir con eso que no podía cambiar, y aunque era un proceso largo, al menos era pacífico.
> 
> Al menos podía sonreír cuando escuchaba su nombre y hablar con serenidad después. “Carlos”, no “Carl”, _Carlos_ seguía siendo quizás su palabra favorita.
> 
> —¿Hay alguna oportunidad de ver a Carlos en el aniversario de Antics?
> 
> Con esa misma serenidad respondió. La mirada de compasión ahora era para el entrevistador.
> 
> —Creo que él está bastante enfocado en su carrera. Aún no tenemos planeado nada acerca de Antics y creo que vamos discutir sobre esas cuestiones en cuanto termine el verano. Estamos en un momento cómodo después de la gira de aniversario anterior, así que probablemente tendremos una para Antics.
> 
> —Entonces ¿Eso fue un “no”?
> 
> Sonrió amigablemente.
> 
> —Probablemente no suceda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno de mis momentos favoritos de este año fue encontrar el camino de este capítulo escuchando Exoskeleton de Vant, que además sirvió para informarme lo que significaba esa palabra xD Un concepto que terminé prácticamente incluyendo en la narración y amé hacerlo. Exoskeleton es una canción hermosa y espero que sea medio digno el capítulo para eso! :B  
> Por otro lado, la referencia de acá en la narración pasada también es muy literal, se trata de una entrevista con IHeart que tuvieron en 2014, que está cagada, por decir lo menos xD


	11. u n t i t l e d

_“Banks”_ no había sido sino una naturalidad después de dos años sanando. Si antes cantar era una cuestión lógica y necesaria dado su lugar en la banda, con el tiempo y el conocer a paralelos en la industria musical de la talla de Julian, Damon o Beck, eventualmente llegó a chocar con la realidad de que su personalidad no podía ser el cero a la izquierda que siempre había pretendido que fuese. Al menos no en el escenario.

Porque las diferencias entre ser un vocalista y ser un frontman eran abismales, y lo que sucedió para que pudiese notarlo fue observar a Karen O animando al público durante un festival. Al público respondiendo en gritos. A un público que no era de ella, y aún así respondía como si fuese una deidad convocándoles. Lo que sucedió también para que por primera vez tomase un micrófono para agradecer al público y sonreír fue la partida de Carlos.

De alguna manera, hablar con la audiencia ya no le causaba nerviosismo ni vergüenza, ya no le temía a nadie, ya no tenía que ser tan cool como alguien más. De alguna manera la ausencia de Dengler había florecido en él a una versión de sí mismo que no conocía sino hasta comemzar a grabar El Pintor.

La primera semana en el estudio tomaron parte asuntos más creativos, pero en la segunda, la pregunta que habían evitado durante todo el tiempo improvisando apareció.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Quién se va a encargar del bajo? –Preguntó Sam durante la sesión.

—Ah... Las partes de Carlos son algo difíciles –Habló Daniel– no sé si alguien en poco tiempo vaya a... Necesitamos pensarlo muy bien, es muy difícil elegir a alguien con el perfil.

Sam bufó y luego hubo silencio. Carlos, maldita sea, por qué demonios se había ido. Quién demonios iba a saber exactamente lo que hacía.

Recordó su propio grito _“¡¿Qué demonios piensas que vamos a hacer?!”_

Carlos dijo _“Van a estar mejor sin mí”_ y no fue cierto. No estaban mejor sin él, pero estaban bien. Definitivamente estaban bien sin el.

—Yo lo haré –Habló de repente, mirándoles sobre su hombro al hacerlo– Creo que, al menos por ahora, puedo reemplazarlo sin problemas.

* * *

> —Maldita sea, es el día de primavera más extraño que he visto en mi vida –Dijo Daniel mirando a su alrededor. Paul observó también.
> 
> La van estaba lista y el festival con un buen rato de iniciado. Ellos seguían en el hotel mientras el cielo ya se tintaba purpura y amarillento en el rastro del sol recién oculto, el aire soplaba fuerte y sorprendentemente frío. De repente el viento pasaba la definición de fresco y la camiseta que había usado todo el día ya no era suficiente para evitarle el frío.
> 
> Con una palma frotó el costado de su brazo, donde el viento del oriente impactaba más fuerte. De un momento a otro el cielo ya era anaranjado, las estrellas comenzaban a ser visibles en el oriente. Estaba sorprendido e inmóvil en medio del estacionamiento. Sam y Daniel le miraban desde la pared cercana, con una sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba hablar para saber que no era momento para interrumpir a Paul; constantemente ocurrían ese tipo de cosas, habían aprendido a respetar esas epifanías personales para cada uno.
> 
> Quizás el súbito cambio en el clima y la vista del cielo a su alrededor eran bruscos, el viento duro y el frío violento, pero no podía esperar que fueran perfectos. Ni siquiera era ese su deseo. Era increíble.
> 
> Quizás ese brazo siguiera tratando de calentar su piel sobre la camiseta, pero estaba atónito con su alrededor. Demasiado para dejar de sonreír.
> 
> Tomó unos minutos moverse. En la van camino al festival, después de haber subido esa increíblemente inclinada pendiente que conducía al sitio del evento, los rayos del sol seguían visibles y fuertes como si fuese aún el medio día. Era increíble la persistencia.
> 
> Y sentía nostalgia quizás, con ese sol duro y seco bajando detrás del horizonte. Había visto, en casi dieciocho años, a Untitled convertirse en soundtrack, tan elaborada y llena de Interpol como era. En un soundtrack de despedidas, de finales, de vistas al atardecer. Y, aún así, para ellos no podía sonar más como la pista de introducción a un show. Pensó un momento que si en contexto era una introducción y como pista sola un tema de cierre, entonces era un final abierto.
> 
> Interpol, inevitablemente, era un constante final abierto. Un final abierto sobre la marcha de vida dinámica, que seguía dinámica, teniendo un futuro por delante y un extenso pasado por detrás.
> 
> Carga era una de esas palabras que los humanos corrompimos. Carga sólo significa algo haciendo peso en algo, peso significa sólo una magnitud. Él tenía una carga con Carlos, Interpol tenía una carga con Carlos, y eso era todo. No significaba más que un elemento del pasado que seguía haciendo peso en su historia, de un modo u otro. Esa era la realidad. Eso era perfectamente algo que Carlos hubiese dicho y hubiese tenido razón.
> 
> En esa ciudad el sol parecía querer enceguecer a cada minuto en que seguía visible, porque no había suficientes nubes ni suficiente contaminación para apagarlo, y los rayos quemaban de una manera en que jamás había sentido Latinoamérica. ¿A dónde habrían ido los vientos de mayo y abril? El barista que extrañaba los vientos probablemente habló por la ciudad, pero el cambio climático no cedería a deseos arbitrarios. Paul lo piensa cada noche y lo sabe: en ocasiones es necesario adaptarse, y aprender a vivir con circunstancias nuevas, y es parte de coexistir en una realidad con elementos distintos a uno mismo. Últimamente muchas cosas se resolvían en una aclimatación estoica, y no es bueno o malo. Paul tomó un largo camino hasta aceptar el aceptar, sonreír el aceptar, llorar el aceptar, recibir cálido como ese sol a ese sol. En esa ciudad la radiación solar era insoportable, debía ser insoportable tenerla en la cara al mirar por la ventana de la van, pero Paul siguió así. Se sentía como si alguien más estuviese viéndole a través de una proyección. La estrella en esa película. Y quería regalar esa escena al inexistente público a la función.
> 
> La luz se sentía como atravesar sus ojos azules ¿Qué a cambio? Satisfacción consigo y esa parte artística inherente a su persona. Bien pudo ser un maestro de música en alguna escuela de clase media a las afueras de New York, pero no era eso. Era Paul Banks. Era 2019. Era Marauder, y qué jodidamente buen título habían elegido para ese álbum.
> 
> Cien y mil veces había tenido una cámara frente al rostro, pero apenas hacía unos años que realmente había comenzado a sentirse el protagonista de su propia película: sonaba estúpido ¿Cómo había dejado a alguien más tomar control de sí? ¿Por qué había temido tanto a tomar las decisiones de su propia vida? ¿Por qué había accedido a dejar entrar al drama detrás de todo ello? Y aún así, sabía que la culpa no estaba en Carlos ni en las drogas, sino en sí mismo, junto con su voluntad por abrirles paso en su vida.
> 
> Ahora, sin ellos, las cosas parecían más reales, porque el placer de la autonomía y la libertad era tan escalofriante como maravilloso. Porque ser él mismo era una manera de experimentar la vida invaluable, que incluso bajo la sombra de la deliciosa indecisión, hacía a ésta parecer que no valía la pena, que no era suficiente la irresponsabilidad de vivir a expensas de otros en comparación de la satisfacción con la cual podía disfrutar y elegir su futuro, su presente, _incluso su pasado_.
> 
> Incluso esa carga, que elegía mantener ahí, no era más que un peso agregado a su vida, y ahí es donde deseaba mantenerlo. Carlos, su palabra favorita, el primer hombre en su vida, su carga. Ahí estaba, y regresaba de vez en cuando, y amaba las malditas fotos en su Instagram, pero _no le seguía_ , y amaba el recuerdo de sus manos en su piel, pero _no lo extrañaba_ , y amaba su hermosa masculinidad, pero _no la envidiaba_.
> 
> Tomó su teléfono para escribir:
> 
> **_“Te quiero todos los días_ **
> 
> **_Pero ahora soy libre de tí”_**


End file.
